Ley de Confraternización
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash Ketchum solo tenía una ley en su vida, todas sus amigas eran, para él, sus hermanas. Hermanas que debía ayudar, apoyar y aconsejar, nada más allá del amor fraternal por sus amigos. Pero, tras tener que trabajar con Misty por tres meses, para reencontrarse a si mismo, hará que esa ley empiece a tambalear aunque no quiera.
1. Hombre Caído

**.**

 **Hi!**

 **Les presento mi nuevo fic de tamaño corto, de cinco/seis capitulos de duración.**

 **Espero que les guste la idea. Es un poco anticliché... Al final verán por qué...**

 **.**

 **Primera publicación: 13 de Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Ley de Confraternización**

 **I**

 **Hombre Caído**

…

El golpeteo de unas uñas esmaltadas sobre una larga mesa sobre saltaba en aquel salón, pese a que los demás acompañantes de la mujer, no paraban de discutir entre ellos. Ella se recostó sobre el respaldo de su cómodo sillón y cerró los ojos. Rogando por algo que la sacara de esa reunión antes de que los despidiera a todos.

Y como si aquello fuera posible, su celular sonó. Le dio una vista de reojo a las dos asistentes que estaban paradas en la puerta, y lo tomó.

«¡Soy un bueno para nada!» Ante el primer mensaje se confundió, luego volvió a recibir un par más. «Sabía desde el momento que nunca gané una liga, que sería un fracasado toda mi vida» «Soy tan inútil» «Me pidió el divorcio» «Me echo de casa» «No sé qué hacer»

Misty tras leer aquel mensaje, se puso de pie. Haciendo que todos los hombres sentados junto a ella se quedaran en silencio.

—Tengo que salir —les informó, quitó la mirada del teléfono y sin dejar que condenaran su decisión, continuó—. No me interesa abrir otro hotel en ciudad Celeste, quiero que sea en Isla Espuma, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ¿Y hablaron con Gary Oak? El señor Gary Oak, está haciéndose cargo de las investigaciones en isla Canela sobre los fósiles. Les dije que quiero esa investigación en las instalaciones del acuario —al ver que ninguno decía nada, y se miraban entre ellos, agregó—. Trabajen, que para eso ganan lo que ganan —y tras eso se retiró, seguida por dos mujeres vestidas de blanco con detalles en negro en el borde de su falda tubo hasta la rodilla, y en el cuello de la chaqueta que lucían sobre una blusa blanca de cuello redondo.

—Voy a casa —les informó a ambas—, mañana terminamos de ver lo de esta reunión, díganles que por favor investiguen lo que les pedí —tomó un abrigo y se lo colocó sobre su traje color celeste de dos piezas.

Tras una reverencia de ambas, salió hacia el ascensor del edificio.

«Ve a mi casa, te espero allá» envió y esperó porque él viera el mensaje.

Suspiró. Aquel iba a ser un largo día.

Salió del edificio colocándose unas gafas oscuras, un auto esperaba por ella, con la puerta abierta.

—Gracias, Tom, llévame a casa —le informó al chofer, que, tras cerrar la puerta, tomó su lugar para llevarla a destino.

En veinte minutos, estaba frente a uno de los lujosos departamentos que habrían sido levantados en las cercanías del gimnasio Celeste. Se despidió del chofer con una sonrisa, y se encaminó hasta su hogar.

Aquel día había sido sumamente agitado para la joven líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, lo único que esperaba era poder llegar a su hogar, quitarse los zapatos de tacón aguja y meterse a la tina, pero estaba segura que no iba a poder hacer eso. Sonrió resignada mientras subía al ascensor y se quitaba el rodete para liberar sus mechones pelirrojos que le cayeron sobre el hombro derecho.

Suspiró.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el decimoquinto piso, supo que su panorama era peor de lo imaginado, Ash Ketchum la esperaba apoyado en la puerta, con la mirada perdida, vestido con una polera que ella le había regalado hace más de cinco años, un buzo oscuro y una lata de cerveza abierta en la mano. Tenía la misma pinta de un vagabundo.

Contó hasta tres antes de acercarse a su amigo.

—Ríete —le dijo éste sin mirarla, seguramente notó su presencia por el ruido de los tacones sobre el piso flotante—. Lo que me han dicho todos ustedes, finalmente pasó.

Misty torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Buscó las llaves de su departamento, abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso al interior.

Cuando Ash entró se encontró con un ambiente bastante conocido para él, un salón grande con un sillón blanco en forma de L, una mesa de centro de cristal, adornada por diversas velas y una vista espectacular de ciudad Celeste. Sabía que hacia la derecha estaban las habitaciones y hacia la izquierda la cocina, rápidamente se acomodó hacia la cocina, donde dejó su _sixpack_ de cervezas sobre la mesa americana y se sentó en una de las banquetas de patas largas, pero antes de que pudiera darle un sorbo a la lata, Misty apoyó un vaso alargado frente a él.

—Usa el vaso por favor —le pidió. Ash la miró de mala gana, pero era su casa después de todo. Tomó la lata, la vació en el vaso y finalmente, pudo beberla— ¿Qué paso?

—Me cansé de ser el saco de box de esa histérica —comentó, y luego se dejó caer sobre la mesada—. Me dijo que era un inútil, que no servía para nada. Que mejor nunca se hubiera casado conmigo.

—¿Cuál fue el punto de decirte eso? —Misty se sintió irritada en ese momento. Solo ella podía tratar a Ash así, ninguna aparecida tenía ese derecho.

—Hace un mes me dijo que quería que tuviéramos un hijo —observó el vaso de cerveza y luego a Misty—, y le dije que no. Y ahí todo comenzó.

—¿Por qué? —aquello tomo a la pelirroja totalmente desprevenida— Tú siempre quisiste ser padre.

—Pero no en esa condición, con el trabajo que tengo, apenas cubro las deudas que ella adquiere —resopló volviéndose a apoyar desinflado en la mesada—. No quiero que mi hijo pase necesidades.

—No debiste dejar el trabajo en la liga —se lamentó la pelirroja, levantándose por una botella de agua—, ahora me vendría bien, tener alguien dentro del complejo.

—Tú sabes mi situación en la liga, pasaban millones por mis manos, pero pocos billetes se metían en mi bolsillo todos los meses —se lamentó.

—¡Pero hacías algo que te gustaba, faltaba un mes para que te ascendieran! —protestó la pelirroja, fastidiada. Ella después de todo, había buscado ese trabajo para él— ¡Podías incluso estar con Pikachu en la oficina todo el día!

—Lo sé —se paró y se bebió la cerveza de golpe— ¡Pero ella quería más!

—Nunca debió meterse contigo, se supone que sabía cómo eras.

—Dice que consiguió un trabajo donde iba a ganar el doble de lo que yo, que quería el divorcio.

—¿Y por qué ella se quedó con la casa?

—Porque la puse a su nombre —comentó hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—¡Yo te mato! —dijo al pelirroja poniendo las manos en garra— ¡¿Cómo tan idiota?!

—¡Bueno, pensé que la amaba! —se defendió, cruzándose de brazo—. Había creado una bonita ilusión, y como un idiota me la compre.

—Al menos admites que eres un idiota —se mofó Misty torciendo la sonrisa hacia la derecha.

—Gracias por el apoyo —le dijo, tomando otra cerveza para vaciarla un poco en el vaso.

—Te lo dije —Misty lo observó apoyando los codos en la mesada y luego se sostuvo el rostro con las manos—, debiste elegir a alguna de las chicas. Ellas eran más inteligentes…

—Sabes que no —protestó haciendo una X con las manos—, sabes que tengo una máxima en mi vida, y es, no involucrarme con mis amigas, para mí siempre serán mis hermanas menores.

Misty sonrió ante aquello.

—Lily me gustaba —le dijo la líder de gimnasio sonriendo—, su mamá te amaba. Bueno, todas las mamás de las chicas te adoran, seguro que a mi mamá le hubieras encantado también, _hermanito_.

—¿Por qué noto un ligero tono de sarcasmo en ese hermanito? —protestó. Misty solo cerró los ojos sonriendo. Vació el resto de la lata de cerveza en el vaso. Y tras eso, tomó del bolsillo del pantalón un atado de cigarros, los cuales en pocos segundos terminaron en el vaso de cerveza— ¡Oye!

—Ash, ¡qué asco! —protestó la pelirroja al ver como éste sacaba sus cigarros de la cerveza— Te tolero que tomes esa cerveza de mala calaña, pero si vas a matarte, hazlo con calidad ¿Qué es esa marca pasto?

—Es lo que me alcanza con todas las deudas que me tiene la otra —volvió a resoplar—, me alcanza para un cigarro al día, creo que si no fuera por eso estaría muerto por estrés.

—Hay formas de sacarse el estrés —Misty se golpeó la blusa que traía puesta y ésta se deslizó, dejándole el hombro al descubierto—, hermanito.

—Misty —gruñó.

—Es broma —sonrió y fue hasta el refrigerador, ahí sacó una botella de cerveza y se la pasó—. Toma, te daré de las mías de exportación.

—¿y no me acompañas? —le preguntó, aceptándola.

—Mañana trabajo, no puedo. Tengo que terminar con la reunión que abandoné por venir a verte.

—Ya veo —susurró—. Lo lamento.

—Descuida, pero ¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Por qué recurriste a tu hermana mayor? —Ash giró los ojos, Misty lo miraba con esa sonrisa tan fastidiosa de ella, pero ahora la necesitaba.

—¿Puedo quedarme unos días aquí? —le pidió— Realmente necesito despejarme y poner en orden mis cosas. Ver mis deudas y todo lo demás, antes de buscar donde quedarme. Renuncié a mi trabajo, además —comentó con una mueca.

—Claro —afirmó Misty con una sonrisa—, sabes que mi departamento tiene dos habitaciones desocupadas. No hay problema, quédate el tiempo que necesites.

—Lo siento por venir a molestarte —le dijo haciendo una reverencia—. Cuando aquella me echó, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue comunicarme contigo.

—Gracias por la confianza —dijo elevando la botella de agua para que la chocara—. Para eso estoy, y sabes que, aunque estoy muy ocupada con la empresa, puedo ayudarte siempre que pueda, como lo prometí.

—Gracias —tras chocarle la botella y beber un sorbo, la volvió a mirar— ¿Y cómo estás con la empresa?

—¡Fantástico! —afirmó—. Paso en reuniones y todo eso, pero me encanta poder seguir siendo líder del gimnasio Celeste —se supo de pie y camino hasta el ventanal. Frente a ella se podía ver el majestuoso recinto en que se había convertido el gimnasio Celeste, el acuario más grande de la región.

—Ya veo… —Ash se paró frente a ella—. Es increíble lo que has logrado tú sola.

—Bueno, tú sabes. Cuando mis hermanas me contaron que realmente éramos millonarias, quise matarlas. Todos los pesares que pasé, cuando en realidad no lo necesitaba, me hizo agarrar la tarjeta que me dieron y salir a comprar… Ahhh comí helado hasta reventar ese día.

—Me imagino —Ash sonrió ladeado al verla.

—Luego compré este terreno, y decidí mover el gimnasio Celeste, hacerlo como siempre he querido… imponente y majestuoso, pero trasparente y claro como el agua. Ya el resto vino solo, la construcción de los edificios, administrarlos. Cuando me di cuenta que esto era para mí, pasé de rica a asquerosamente rica —miró a Ash, él miraba el gimnasio Celeste con un tanto de melancolía. ¿Será por todos sus planes frustrados? Ella recordaba lo mucho que Ash había festejado su puesto en la liga pokémon.

—¿Y qué pasó con el antiguo? —preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo convertí en el museo de la ciudad, no podía demolerlo, era el inocente diseño que mi madre había creado para el gimnasio hace más de cuarenta años —comentó.

—Ya veo —soltó antes de perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Misty apretó los labios, algo tenía que hacer para ayudarlo. Ese Ash todo melancólico y desalineado no le gustaba, tomó su teléfono, y se alejó un poco de él— Vicky —susurró cuando la atendieron del otro lado—, me dijiste que necesitabas dos semanas de tus vacaciones, ¿verdad? Ya, entonces tómatelas a partir de mañana… acabo de encontrar a tu reemplazo —informó mirando a Ash.

Ash se acabó la botella de un solo trago. Pensaba en todas sus deudas, en su recién pelea con su esposa y en cada uno de los comentarios que había recibido en contra de aquella unión.

—Ash —Misty le dio de pronto un golpe en la espalda, asustándolo—, te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Propuesta? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Te propongo saldar todas tus deudas, dejarte que te quedes en mi casa y conseguirte un trabajo que te haga sentir bien contigo mismo.

—¿A qué precio? —se cruzó de brazo, enarcando la ceja derecha.

—Mi asistente personal salió de vacaciones, así que necesito una mano derecha sustituta —le sonrió— ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—¿Quieres que trabaje para ti?

—Así es —levantó el dedo índice—, creo que eres la persona ideal para ese trabajo. ¿Qué te parece? —al ver la indecisión, frunció el ceño— Decide esta noche y me dices mañana —se fue a su habitación, y tras un par de minutos salió vistiendo un camisón de seda azul. Ash la quedó mirando un tanto aturdido. ¿Cómo podía aparecer así? — ¿Qué?

—Misty —tragó un poco grueso—, ¿tienes que pasearte así?

—¿Así? —la joven se miró, aquel camisón seda era muy cómodo, se adaptaba muy bien a sus curvas y el escote era de encaje— ¿Qué tiene? —movió la cabeza sin comprender, volviendo el rostro de Ash rojo Carmin. Al ver como el joven ocultaba su rostro tras su mano derecha sonrió con malicia— Ay, pero Ash, si eres mi hermanito, ¿Cuál es el problema? —se acercó a la cocina donde dejó la botella de agua, y volvió hacia el living. — ¿Ya pensaste donde dormirás? —le señaló una puerta— Ahí duermen Tracey y Daisy cuando salgo de viaje y tienen que cuidarme el departamento —señaló otra puerta—. Ahí duermen Lily, Violeta o el resto de tus _hermanas_ cuando vienen.

Ash la miró fastidiado, pero recordando las palabras de la pelirroja omitió la primera habitación.

—Prefiero esta habitación —dijo señalando la segunda puerta—, no quiero imaginar que hace ese matrimonio en esa cama.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos y sintieron escalofríos.

—¡Ash! —protestó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos— ¡Ahora no podré ver esa habitación sin pensar en cosas turbias!

—No es mi culpa que tengas la mente podrida —acotó Ash.

—Como si la tuya fuera muy pura —le retrucó— Ya, me voy a dormir, mañana me espera un largo día así que —lo señaló—. Entra y descansa, necesito una respuesta a primera hora… salvo…

—¿Salvo? —la miró confundido.

Misty se pasó el dedo índice por el cuello con una sonrisa.

—Salvo que quieras olvidar lo de hermanos por esta noche.

—¡Misty, ya! —exclamó Ash sumamente avergonzado.

La pelirroja solo sonrió orgullosa de sí misma al ver las reacciones de ash.

—Realmente prefiero a este Ash —le dijo cerrando los ojos—, que al que me encontré en la puerta. Descansa.

—Tú también. —le dijo sonriendo resignado.

Cuando Misty se retiró, Ash ingresó a la habitación donde dormiría. Ahí había dos camas de plaza y media. Se acercó a la derecha, y se dejó caer en ella. Y casi al instante, el sueño lo venció.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Porqué definitlo como anti cliché? Porque por lo general es el hombre el del dinero, es el hombre el que ayuda a la prota en sus penurias y a ser mejor persona, etc, etc. En este caso será al reves. Misty es la empoderada y Ash el hombre cayendose a pedazos...

Espero que les guste la idea o/ Será cortito.

.

Sire~


	2. Hombre en Reconstrucción

**.**

 **¡Buenos días a todos!**

 **He decidido que este fic será actualizado los Lunes. No sé aún si será todos los lunes o lunes alternados. Lo que sí es seguro que serán los lunes.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por los 13 reviews que recibí :) Espero que les guste la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Abajo el rinconcito acuático!**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **.**

 **Sire~**

 **.**

 **Publicado: 19 de Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Ley de Confraternización**

 **II**

 **Hombre en Reconstrucción**

…

Aquel sonido infernal que hacía la aspiradora estaba matándolo. No sabía si por el día que había tenido ayer o por las tres latas, y posterior botella de Cerveza que había bebido, pero su cabeza retumbaba como si hubieran jugado con ella.

Refregándose los ojos, se levantó de la cama. Seguramente, la pelirroja estaba fastidiándolo desde temprano con aquel instrumento.

—¡Hola! —saludó saliendo de la habitación, pero lo único que logró fue asustar a una jovencita de cabellos oscuros que rápidamente paró la aspiradora y se tomó fuerte del tubo de ésta, en defensa.

—Yo… —balbuceó bastante apenada, e hizo una pequeña reverencia—, lo siento, no sabía que la señorita Misty había traído a alguien a dormir a la casa —se disculpó—. Por lo general, ninguno de esos hombres se queda a dormir —comentó corriendo la mirada.

Ante aquello Ash se inquietó. ¿ _Qué clases de personas llegaban a ese lugar?_

—¿Qué…? —iba a preguntar a que se refería, cuando la voz de la dueña de casa sonó, haciendo que la jovencita se irguiera con temor.

—¿Susy? —pregunto Misty ingresando a la sala— ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¿Está mi jugo de naranjas, listo?

—¡Si! —afirmó mirándola, y tras hacerle una reverencia, fue por el jugo a la cocina.

—Buenos Días Ash, ¿qué tal la resaca? —la sonrisa maquiavélica de la mujer frente a él, solo la aumentaron.

—Peor —gruñó.

—Ya veo —comentó, y elevando la voz dijo—, mejor que sean dos vasos.

Mientras esperaba que la joven trajera ambos vasos, Ash se percató de la ropa de su amiga, tenia un chaleco corto deportivo y unas calzas que apenas si cubrían su rodilla. Su cabello anaranjado estaba tomado en una coleta alta. Ésta tomó y agradeció el vaso con jugo recién exprimido y se lo bebió de una— Ahora me siento mejor —soltó con una sonrisa—. Susy, Ash va a estar viviendo conmigo por un tiempo, cualquier cosa que te diga, es como si fuera yo, ¿de acuerdo? —luego de afirmar con la cabeza, la joven se retiró hacia la cocina— Ella viene tres veces a la semana a limpiar y a dejar listas las cosas para los días que ella no viene. Antes trabajaba con su mamá, pero ella la está supliendo por un accidente que tuvo en su casa.

—Ya veo —indicó Ash con una sonrisa mientras bebía el jugo de naranja. Con aquella orden dada por Misty, estaba claro que iba a poder sacarse las dudas de sus descuidadas palabras.

—Bien —Misty observó a Ash un par de segundos— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—¿Dónde firmo? —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. Sabían perfectamente cómo enfrentarse.

—Primero, ve a bañarte, nos espera un largo día por delante.

…

Dentro de lo que había traído, buscó lo más decente que encontró. Un Jean oscuro algo desgastado en las rodillas, y una camisa de un claro azul descolorido. Recuerdo visible del porqué nunca pudo que dejar a cargo de su ropa, a su mujer…

Misty en cambio apareció en la sala tan estupenda que lo dejó marcando ocupado por un par de segundos. Sabía de la empresa, sabía de lo que Misty poseía ahora, pero nunca lo había visto en ese papel tan bien metida. Claramente se veía como una mujer imponente. Aquel vestido azul ajustado a su figura, adornado con una chaqueta corta, la cartera y zapatos a juego de sus aros y collar. Si, si aquella mujer daba miedo normalmente, en esa pose de empresaria era mucho peor. Pensó.

—¿Vamos? —le dijo. Él solo afirmó y se dejó llevar por la pelirroja.

Cuando bajaron, un hombre trajeado de lentes oscuros esperaba por ella. «Un chofer particular por un par de cuadras, eso es lujo» pensó Ash observando a la pelirroja que tenía la vista perdida en su Tablet.

—¿A dónde Señorita? —le preguntó.

Misty sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía, le ordenó con voz firme.

—Toma la ruta 8, iremos a ciudad Azafrán —pidió.

—Como ordene —tras sus palabras, se dispuso a obedecer.

—Misty, das miedo —le susurró Ash, en cuanto entraron a la ruta.

—¿Por? —preguntó sin dejar de responder mails desde su Tablet.

—Como le hablas a todos, estoy seguro que si le pregunto a tu chofer, debe odiarte —cuestionó un tanto acomplejado. La mujer dejo de hacer lo que hacía, y miró a Ash tras sus gafas oscuras.

—Si no sabes, no hables —le gruñó antes de volver a tomar su posición frente a su Tablet—. Si, soy bastante pesada con ellos, pero es por algo. Soy la dueña de toda la corporación Celeste, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hay sobre mis hombros? Encima soy mujer, es difícil, pero gracias a eso, soy tan respetada como temida. Tom es leal, nunca me ha fallado en estos años, y tiene el mejor trato que cualquier chofer quisiera —Misty miró hacia su chofer—. ¿Verdad que no soy una tirana?

—Para nada, señorita —afirmó él con una sonrisa, observando a la pelirroja por el espejo retrovisor—. Sus ordenes para mí, son bien recibida, sin importar el tono que emplee conmigo.

—¿Viste? —le preguntó a Ash que aparecía estupefacto.

—Sí —el resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, Ash observaba al chofer con un tanto de recelo, se notaba a leguas que le gustaba Misty, ¿ella lo sabría también? Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los ojos. Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, le hacía falta un chispazo de Pikachu sin duda alguna.

La primera parada para sorpresa de Ash, fue una peluquería. ¿Acaso tenía que soportar que la pelirroja fuera a peinarse? Ambos bajaron del auto, y Misty pidió que la acompañe. Masculló un par de maldiciones entrando al lugar con ella.

Pero fue de nuevo tomado por sorpresa por ella cuando fue él, el que se sentó en esas sillas, fue a él, quien la mujer empezó a afeitar y a reducir las mechas oscuras de su cabeza.

Ella también se sentó en una silla, pero a diferencia de él, solo se demoraron diez minutos en tomarle el cabello en un recogido delicado de trenzas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Misty le dedico una sonrisa sincera, y salieron de ahí con destino a un centro comercial.

—¿Me harás ser tu burro de carga como cuando éramos niños? —se quejó.

—Ganas no me faltan, pero esta vez serás tu propio burro de carga, _hermanito_ —sonrió y se adentraron en una tienda exclusiva de hombres, Ash abrió enorme sus ojos, la ropa que llevaba actualmente valía lo que una corbata en esa tienda.

—¿Segura que quieres comprar aquí? —la pelirroja lo ignoró completamente.

—Buenos días, necesito tres trajes formales, tres camisas de rayas y cuatro lisas—miró a Ash un poco y luego de nuevo al dependiente—, siete corbatas que combinen con esas camisas y tres pares de calzados —terminó de decir, y la dependiente la miró un tanto confusa.

—Tallas —le preguntó, y Misty señaló a Ash.

—Es todo para ese hombre —indicó. La dependiente, enseguida llamó a un compañero que se dedicó a buscar la ropa para Ash.

Ash estaba algo fastidiado. Se había probado muchas camisas, muchos trajes y hasta zapatos, pero no era por lucir aquellas prendas lo que le fastidiaba, era el precio de cada una de esas. ¿ _Tendría que pagárselo a Misty luego? ¿Qué estaría planeando la pelirroja en su contra? ¿por qué necesitaba vestirse tan elegante?_ En eso lo recordó, iba a ser su asistente, por estúpido que parezca, debía dar la talla.

Dejó de perder el tiempo, y terminó por decidir que iba a comprar y salió del probador.

—¿Ya decidiste?

—Sí, curiosamente lo que elegiste me queda todo bien —con curiosidad vio a su amiga—, acaso, ¿no es tu primera vez comprando ropa de hombre? —la pelirroja se puso muy roja de la vergüenza, y tras correr la mirada se fue a cancelar las prendas.

De todas formas, había obtenido respuesta, y la respuesta era sí. Pero, ¿A quién? En los años que se conocían, nunca le había conocido una pareja, ni siquiera un amorío. Estaba sumamente intrigado.

Antes de salir de la tienda, Misty agregó un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul de mangas tres cuartos, con la que Ash salió vistiendo de la tienda. Cuando pasó por un espejo se quedó asombrado con su pinta. Nadie creería que horas atrás se veía como un pordiosero.

Con las compras terminadas, Ash dejó las bolsas en el auto de Misty y se encaminaron al banco.

Antes de entrar, Misty le dijo a Ash, algo que dejó aturdido un par de segundos « _Para ellos, la ropa lo es todo. Entra bien vestido, y te trataran como un rey aunque no tengas ni donde caerte muerto_ » Aquella frase cobró sentido, cuando rápidamente unos agentes del banco se acercaron a ellos, Misty tomó la mano de Ash, para que estuviera a su lado y no atrás.

—¿Qué necesitan?

—Buenos días, estoy acompañando a mi amigo —señaló a Ash, en cuanto la mujer lo observó, quedó flasheada con él, descortésmente dejó a Misty con las palabras en la boca, y se dirigió a Ash.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —le preguntó— Soy asesora de finanzas.

Justo cuando Misty iba a interrumpir, Ash la dejó ahora a ella sorprendida.

—Muchas Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora—, quisiera cerrar mi línea de crédito, estoy separado de mi esposa, y quisiera que ella dejara de usar mi crédito. ¿Sería posible?

—Quiere cerrar el crédito y abrir otra cuenta, o solo cancelar la adicional de la actual.

—Preferiría crear una nueva cuenta —ante la nueva sonrisa, la agente apenada, los guio hasta un cubículo para poder resolver el asunto.

—Estoy sorprendida —exclamó Misty. Ash sonrió y se acercó a Misty lo suficiente para poder susurrarle.

—Gracias por el apoyo moral, me gusta mi nuevo yo —y en cuanto la mujer del banco le hizo una seña, ambos caminaron hacia ella.

Ash seguro y Misty con una sonrisa. Encontrar la seguridad de Ash, había sido muy fácil y estaba contenta por eso.

…

Misty había salido del banco más indignada que el mismo Ash, ¿Cómo era posible que esa cretina hubiera usado la tarjeta ayer mismo? ¿Cómo sería posible que mientras echaba a su marido a la calle, hiciera una compra reventándole el cupo a la misma? Estaba totalmente enrabiada.

Ash por su parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Amaba a aquella mujer, pero ahora que su venda se había caído, no sabía realmente que amaba de ella. ¿Su físico? Porque si tenía un buen físico…. Como sea que fuera, estaba feliz de que ya no pudiera seguir endeudándolo. Misty había pagado la suma en su totalidad, y sin pestañar. _¿Cuánto más le iba a deber?_ Lo único que sabía, es que había obtenido el número de teléfono de la agente de finanzas, con intenciones no muy decentes por parte de ella.

—Ash —de pronto, la chica se detuvo y volteó a verlo— ¿Para qué empresa dijiste que trabajaba tu amada esposa?

—Nunca te lo dije —le respondió, observándola— Trabaja para la línea MagicClear, es de maquillajes, será la modelo.

—MagicClear —comentó un tanto pensante.

—¿Por? —ante la sonrisa siniestra, Ash retrocedió un paso— A poco vas a hacer como los tipos en los libros que leen las chicas —ante eso Misty lo miró—, esos donde el tipo compra la empresa del que molestaba a la protagonista.

—¿Te sientes como las protagonistas vírgenes y pobres de esos libros? —le preguntó caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde esperaba Tom.

—Pobre si, virgen ya no —comentó, sacándole una sonrisa a Misty que ésta cubrió con su mano derecha.

—¿Y quién sería yo? —sonrió dejando ver sus dientes— ¿De esos griegos fortachones mujeriegos que son irresistibles?

—Se me hace que te va lo sado… a lo Grey —Misty no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de Ash, quitando sin duda, esa imagen poderosa que había tratado de mantener todo el tiempo—. Siempre me he preguntado si tienes un cuarto rojo en tu habitación.

Misty se detuvo y con una sonrisa muy burlesca se acercó a su amigo, para susurrarle muy, muy bajito.

—No necesito comprar la empresa donde trabaja tu esposa, ya soy la dueña de esa agencia de publicidad —y ante aquello, se separó y se alejó de él, cuando divisó a Tom apoyado en el auto.

—Pensé que me iba a decir que si tenía el cuarto —Ash movió los hombros sin darle mayor importancia y con las manos en los bolsillos, siguió a la pelirroja hacia el auto para volver a ciudad Celeste.

Una vez en la ciudad, Misty se detuvo en el centro Pokémon y le pidió a Ash que se bajara.

—¿Por qué?

—Ve por Pikachu, debe estar furioso, yo tengo un par de reuniones que atender. Nos vemos en la noche para ver lo del contrato.

—De acuerdo —se bajó del auto un tanto confundido, pero de algo si estaba seguro, Pikachu iba a estar furioso.

…

Misty llegó a la oficina, y en cuanto cruzó la puerta de vidrio, se lanzaron a ella como buitres tras la carroña, los esquivó a todos, para lograr tomar el ascensor hasta su piso.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó a Barbara, su secretaria.

—Los gerentes encargados del museo de ciudad Celeste, no han logrado comunicarse con el señor Oak —se lamentó la mujer de cabellos rubios—. Vicky me informó que usted le dio permiso para ausentarse, y yo estoy volviéndome loca, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —le indicó guardando sus lentes oscuros en un estuche de su bolso— Toma un descanso, mientras hablo con todos a la sala de reuniones.

—De acuerdo, ¿Le traigo un Latte?

—Helado, si es posible —le sonrió a la mujer e ingresó a la oficina, enseguida fue abordada por la voz de todos los gerentes de la empresa, esos que representaba cada una de las filiales que su corporación había adquirido. Puso sus ojos sobre un hombre robusto de cabello blanco «Francis Owen» quien era el gerente que representaba los intereses de la agencia de Publicidad que manejaba los asuntos de imagen. Él le sería de utilidad en el futuro.

—¿Cómo va la compra del terreno en Isla Espuma? —preguntó dando un golpe con su bolso a la mesa, ante aquello, todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Conseguimos comprar el lote que usted había señalado —le informó Roger, el gerente del área de construcción.

—¿Pero? —le dijo, tomando asiento.

—Como habíamos indicado con anterioridad, solo será posible hacerlo de cinco pisos. Serían solo diez departamentos en el complejo.

—Es justo lo que busco —indicó la pelirroja cruzándose de dedos—. Privacidad, poca gente, hermosa vista. Ya, envía los reportes a mi oficina en cuanto lo tengas —tras eso, miró a Beltrán — _el hombre de aspecto mayor, era quien más problemas le traía_ — ¿Qué pasó con el señor Oak?

—No hemos podido contactarlo —y ante aquella frase, levantó la mano para silenciarlo, y con la otra se cubrió la vista.

—¿Acaso quieres que ciudad Plateada se quede con esa investigación?

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió el señor. Misty volvió a callarlo con la mano y se puso de pie.

—Tengo algo que confirmar —tomó su teléfono y marcó el de Ash, éste estaba ya en su casa jugando con Pikachu en la cama.

«Hola» respondió.

—Ash, ¿llegaste bien a la casa?

«Sí, gracias por comprar una cama más grande, está muy cómoda»

—De nada, necesito un favor a cambio de eso…

«¿Qué necesitas?»

—¿Aún te hablas con Gary? —ante la pregunta, miró a todos los gerentes que hablan entre ellos con sorpresa, y espanto.

«Mi relación con Gary es igual a como me llevo contigo, me trata como un idiota, pero aún le hablo.»

—¡Genial! —sonrió— ¿Podrías comunicarte con él y ver si ha —observó a Beltrán— estado recibiendo ofertas de mi corporativo?

«Ok»

—Gracias —cortó la llamada y siguió con la reunión. Tocando otros temas que habían quedado parados hace tiempo.

En diez minutos recibió un mensaje de Ash.

 _«Ya hablé con Gary, dijo que no tenía ni idea de que esa corporación era tuya. Iba a darle un vistazo a la oferta»_

Tras leer el mensaje mostró el teléfono frente a los hombres.

—¿Qué parte de decirle al señor Oak que iban a mi nombre, se les olvidó? —Beltrán apretó los labios fastidiado por esa mujer. Un golpe a la puerta, desvió la atención de la pelirroja— ¡Pase!

—Permiso —Barbara entró con una carpeta en la mano—. Señorita Misty, Gary Oak está al teléfono, quiere hablar con usted.

—Perfecto —Misty se puso de pie— Nos estamos viendo en un mes. Por favor, trabajen bien. Recuerden, muchas personas dependen de lo que ustedes hacen —y tras eso salió a atender la llamada de Gary.

…

Cuando Misty llegó a la casa, muerta de cansada, lo primero que hizo fue tomar ambos zapatos y mandarlos a volar. Aquel sonido brusco, asustó al otro habitante de la casa.

—¡Lo siento Ash! —dijo ésta al ver aquel tajo que el hombre junto a ella se había hecho en el dedo.

—Y yo que quería hacer algo rico de cenar para pagarte en parte lo de hoy…

—Pidamos algo —le propuso, sellando la herida con un parche.

—Será —suspiró con pesar, mirando la comida a medio terminar—, ayúdame a guardar.

Tras limpiar la cocina, Misty se fue a cambiar mientras llegaba la comida china que pidieron a domicilio.

Para suerte de Ash, esta vez no traía una camisa de dormir tan reveladora como la noche anterior, ahora vestía una remera manga larga y un short, en sus manos traía una carpeta, y a Pikachu en sus brazos.

—Bien Ash, esto es lo que vas a hacer para mí —le indicó dándole la carpeta—. Son tres trabajos, tres sueldos —Ash dejó de mirar los papeles por ella—. Trabajarás los lunes como Guía del Acuario Celeste. Son cinco niveles, ahí están las instrucciones del mismo. Martes y Jueves, tomarás mi lugar en el gimnasio Pokémon —ante aquello, Ash levantó la mano— ¿Sí?

—¿No que si podías ser líder de gimnasio con el trabajo? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, pero tengo que salir de viaje, estaré una semana en Johto, en cuanto Vicky se reintegré —le indicó—. No puedo cerrar el gimnasio.

—Entiendo.

—Y el tercero, los Miércoles y Viernes, tienes que ir a la oficina. Trabajarás con Bárbara, y la apoyarás mientras yo no estoy.

—¿Quién es Bárbara?

—Mi secretaria —le informó sentándose frente a él.

—Pensé que estaba con licencia —confundido, volvió a leer las hojas frente a él.

—Esa es Victoria, mi asistente personal. Son dos personas totalmente distintas.

—¿Por qué tener dos?

—¿Por qué colapsar a una sola persona, si puedo dar trabajo a dos?

—Buen punto.

Misty se retiró por un momento, y volvió con la bandeja de comida que había encargado.

—Comamos mientras terminamos de discutir el contrato —acomodaron en la mesa los potes, y tras darle una porción de bloques especiales para Pikachu, Misty volvió a hablar tomando los palillos—. Te daré tres sueldos distintos, un por cada tarea que vas a desarrollar. Pero si descuento lo que pagamos en el banco, vas a recibir solo uno de los tres cada mes.

—Me parece justo —comentó observando que iba a tomar primero, luego se quedó pensante y miró a la pelirroja— ¿Solo tomando dos de mis sueldos por tres meses cubriría toda la deuda? Estás segura.

—Completamente —dijo la pelirroja quitando un trozo de zanahoria para tomar un brócoli—, ni un peso más ni un peso menos.

—Wow… —sorprendido, buscó la hoja donde estaban sus sueldos detallados— ¿No crees que es mucho dinero lo que me pagaras por esas cosas?

—No —negó tajantemente—, el acuario de ciudad Celeste es mi mayor orgullo, dar una buena guía de él y que la gente lo recomiende, es tu trabajo. Y la mejor forma de que uno haga el trabajo con ánimos, aparte de gustarte, tienes que ganar bien. El sueldo del gimnasio Celeste, no tiene justificación. Es mi reputación la que está en juego, y no puedo escatimar gastos en ese punto. Y con el último, ten en cuenta que estoy comprando tu silencio —lo miró fijamente—. Lo que hables con Bárbara, no pude salir de ustedes dos. ¿Estamos?

—Estamos —afirmó, y luego miró al roedor que comía encantado su comida pokémon— ¿Y los fines de semana?

—Esos son tuyos, tanto sábado como domingo, no tengo nada planeado para ti —tomó un pocillo de arroz y comió un poco—. Yo tampoco hago nada, son mis días de descanso. Duermo todo el día, estoy en buzo, viendo televisión y comiendo. Ni siquiera salgo a correr.

—Wow, me gustó ese panorama —dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

—No te estoy invitando —Misty cerró los ojos ignorándolo.

—Que mala hermana mayor eres —protestó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Una muy cruel, deberías estar acostumbrado —ante aquello, volvió a mirarlo—. Por cierto, gracias por lo de Gary, logré cerrar un trato muy importante.

—De nada —le sonrió y tras eso, le pidió un lápiz.

—¿Para qué?

—Para firmar el contrato Misty —afirmó con la cabeza—. No puedo decirle que no a esta oportunidad.

—No me decepciones —la mirada de Misty era clara, si fallaba, ella misma lo fulminaba, y ahí si que nadie podría volverlo a la vida.

—Confía en mí —dijo apoyando su mano en su corazón, en señal de promesa.

—Confió en ti, hermanito.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Rinconcito** **acuático** **de la que escribe:**

¡Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado lo que llevo hasta ahora.

Aquí las respuestas a los reviews que me han dejado:

darkdan-sama: Si mandara al carajo todo ahora, no habría fic (?) La indeseable aparecerá en el capitulo 4.

Pelacachi: Gracias.

Guest: ¡Por supuesto! La palabra "hermano" es su calvario xD ¡Gracias por leer!

Pokeshipping Fun2018: Hay que ponerse originales (?)

AlaskWinter: ¡Jajajaja El cambio de papeles sería muy chistoso xD Pero no lo tengo pensado aquí, pero puede serviar para otra historia jajaja. Obviamente aceptó, no es tan idiota como pensamos xD ¡Gracias por leer!

mirinyaz: ¡Listo, este capitulo ha sido un poco más largo que el otro! ¡Espero que así se mantengan! Gracias por leer!

mimato bombon kou: ¡Ya se sabrá! ¡Y gracias, espero que las elocuencias del par, sigan sacandote risas! ¡Saludos!

Sil Lisbeth: ¡Gracias ;)!

Pokeshipping-Fan-Nal: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Es bueno que se hayan reido con el sufrimiento de Ash hahahah xD

Aomi: ¿El de Mujer poderosa? ¡Sí, ese papel es pintado para ella! Y sí, Ash toco fondo, pero Misty no tardó en reanimarlo!

Rieli K Tsuki: ¡Gracias! jajaja Misty solo fastidia a Ash, es su hobby. Y espero que sigas riendo :)

sgtrinidad9: Es que lo de Ash es como una metafora, "Aunque fracases en la búsqueda de tus sueños. Nunca debes dejar de intentarlo." ¡Gracias por estar tan fielmente en todos mis fics!

LadyKya0: No entendí lo de tomar nota (?) en fin, gracias por pasarte a leer :)

.

Gracias a todos, y nos estamos leyendo.

.

Sire~


	3. Hombre En Investigación

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Hoy fue un día tan apestoso que Muk tiene olor a primavera~**

 **Estoy cansada, dormí tres horas. Estuve casi toda la mañana en puros trámites, colegio, compras y pagos.**

 **Estoy agotada... pero aún así les traje este nuevo capitulo de Ley de Confraternización.**

 **Sinceramente, les advertí que no sería todos los lunes fijos, así que estan advertidos.**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito con la respuesta a sus reviews!**

 **¡Gracias por los 26! :)**

 **.**

 **Sire~**

 **.**

 **Publicado: 05 de Marzo 2018**

* * *

 **Ley de Confraternización**

 **III**

 **Hombre en Investigación.**

…

Ash se despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa en su rostro, llevaba dos semanas viviendo con Misty, en esas dos semanas había descubierto muchas cosas de él que quizás había olvidado.

 _Primero, trabajar como Guía en el acuario de ciudad Celeste se convirtió en su actividad favorita. Conocía como la palma de su mano aquel edificio, por ende, conocía tan bien cada detalle, que los visitantes quedaban encantados con sus historias. Todos querían regresar._

 _Los martes y jueves ver pelear a Misty en el gimnasio Pokémon, despertó la flama de la competitividad que ardía en su interior, cosa que lo dejó tan emocionado, que no veía la hora de que la pelirroja se fuera a Johto para poder combatir en su lugar. Y ayer, había sido ese primer martes como líder subrogante en donde tuvo batallas, las cuales dejaron a los retadores sin medallas Cascada de su parte._

 _Y el tema de la oficina con Bárbara, lo encontraba bastante entretenido. No era su actividad favorita, sin dudas, pero la joven rubia hacía las horas laborales mucho más llevaderas. Incluso, las pocas palabras que intercambió con Victoria, demostraban que ambas mujeres eran de confianza en efecto._

 _Otra cosa que le sorprendió al moreno, fue que cuando Misty le contó que pasaba los fines de semana hecha un bollito en el sillón, comiendo y viendo dramas en la televisión, no le había creído del todo, hasta que el primer sábado la encontró en esa posición la mayor parte de la mañana. Su cabello era un rodete destartalado, su cara estaba limpia de maquillaje y vestía un buzo desteñido azul. Buzo que él reconocía muy bien. Se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños dieciocho, antes de que ella fuera la famosa dama de hielo de los negocios en la que se había convertido desde hace diez años. Le sorprendió que aún lo tuviera, con la cantidad de trajes de diseñador que vestía a diario._

 _Y aunque ella le dijo que no iba a compartir su descanso con él, finalmente terminaron haciendo un panorama los dos juntos._

Ash se sentó en la cama y movió la cabeza para ambos lados justo cuando un mensaje le llegó al móvil. Esperaba que no fuera su esposa perdida, de la cual no sabía nada desde que lo echó.

Buscó el móvil y sonrió al ver que era un mensaje de Misty.

 _«¡Arriba hermanito, es hora de levantarte que te espera un grandioso día de oficina!»_

Ash solo le envió un sticker de un gatito ocultándose para seguir durmiendo.

 _«Es bueno saber que estás despierto, lamento lo de la reunión a última hora. Realmente no puedo regresar todavía.»_

Tras pensar que decir, volvió a mandar un sticker, esta vez de un perro con la mano en la cara. No pudo evitar reírse cuando notó que la pelirroja se ponía a escribir nuevamente, por lo que la interrumpió.

«Tranquila»

«Hablé con Bárbara anoche, ya me informó de todo. No temas, confía en mí. No olvides, soy el mejor.»

Ante su mensaje solo consiguió un emoji sacando la lengua.

«Ya, te mando un mensaje en cuanto salga de la reunión» le envió.

 _«A las cinco estoy libre, llámame mejor a esa hora»_

«Ok, ten buen día»

« _Igualmente»_

El hombre dejó el celular y se fue a bañar, realmente iba a ser un largo día.

…

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando Ash ya estaba vestido frente al espejo. Se había vestido con un terno azul marino y una camisa celeste clara, observaba la corbata azul oscura manchada de puntitos blancos con un tic en el ojo. ¿cómo era que se hacía el nudo?

Estaba realmente abrumado por no poder anudarse la corbata, y mientras se veía en el espejo, no pudo evitar encorvarse de la risa espontanea que surgió en él, recordando el primer miércoles que acompañó a Misty a la oficina.

…

— _¡Ash, es tarde! —protestó la pelirroja, abriéndole la puerta de la habitación_ _sin esperar que él otro respondiera algo. Eso sí, la actual empresaria se quedó sorprendida al ver a Ash en ese terno negro y de camisa blanca. No lo veía de esa forma desde el fatídico matrimonio de su amigo— ¿Qué sucede?_

— _No puedo con el bendito nudo —protestó, moviendo la corbata como si fuera un látigo._

— _¿Y cómo ibas a la oficina en la que trabajabas? —con curiosidad, se introdujo en la habitación, para quitarle la corbata al moreno._

— _Compraba de las hechas, solo las sujetaba del cuello —comentó moviendo las cejas como si no tuviera otra opción._

— _Ya veo —lo hizo girar hacia ella, y lo rodeó con la corbata—, déjame ayudarte entonces._

 _Ash observó a Misty con detenimiento, sus ojos estaban enmarcado con un delineador oscuro que sobre saltaba los verdes de estos y su cabello estaba solo tomado de un lado con un broche de mariposa, muy parecido al prendedor que entallaba y cerraba el blazer rojo que Misty tenía sobre un vestido negro._

 _En eso, sintió un jalón en el cuello, y cuando salió de sus pensamientos, tenía el rostro de la pelirroja peligrosamente cerca._

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿Qué tanto me escaneas, eh, Ash? —comentó ladeando la sonrisa— ¿Te sorprende lo bonita que me he puesto con los años? —si bien el mencionado se había sonrojado en un inicio, no tardó en ver fastidiado a su amiga— ¡Terminé! —dijo, al no tener respuesta de parte de Ash— ¡Vamos!_

…

Ash negó con la cabeza, si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a sus movimientos de mano, y no a los faciales de la pelirroja, quizás hubiera sabido que hacer.

Pero, como si Misty en la distancia le hubiera mandado ayuda, pudo sentir la voz de Susy que había ingresado a la casa.

—¡Susy! —Ash salió a recibirla con tanto entusiasmo que la pobre jovencita, se asustó de golpe— Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

—Sí señor —respondió con una pequeña reverencia—. Enseguida le tendré el desayuno servido.

—Gracias, pero necesito un favor primero —informó cerrando sus ojos— ¿Sí?

—Claro, dígame —Susy se acercó hasta Ash, y éste le pasó la corbata.

—¿Sabes hacer nudos de corbata? —ante la cara de gatito abandonado que había hecho Ash, ésta se sonrojo a tal punto que tuvo que bajar la mirada para que su flequillo le cubriera sus ojos azules.

—Sí sé, se las hago a mi hermano todos los días —respondió extendiendo la mano para tomar la corbata y ponerse a trabajar en ella.

—Susy —Ash tomó asiento en el sillón, hace tiempo que quería preguntarle algo y no había tenido oportunidad.

—¿Dígame? —dijo sin mirarlo, concentrada en la corbata.

—Tengo una duda, de algo que dijiste el día que te conocí —ante aquellas palabras, la pobre joven solo se tensó en su lugar— Sobre hombres y…

—¡Disculpe! —giró hacia Ash y le hizo una reverencia— ¡Disculpe mi desatino por favor! —éste solo movió su mano, para que perdiera cuidado— No debí hablar de eso, es un tema delicado para la señorita.

Bien, ahora Ash tenía más curiosidad sobre el asunto.

—¿Por? —Susy le entregó la corbata anudada a Ash, éste la recorrió con la mirada, antes de volver a mirar a la joven— Puedes hablar conmigo, nada de lo que me digas saldrá de mí —levantó la mano en señal de promesa.

—Es que la señorita —juntó ambas manos frente a ella con mucha pena—, tiene un problema con los hombres muy grande —ok, aquella frase para Ash, sonaba muy mal—. Ella sabe que se acercan a ella solo por su dinero, solo porque la ven una presa fácil y un gran salto para ser hombres poderosos —Ash frunció los labios y el entrecejo ante aquella frase, _¿presa fácil? ¿Misty?_ — hace unos años, según me contó mi mamá, un joven se comportó muy bonito con ella. Hasta que descubrió que él realmente estaba muy endeudado, y solo quería que ella le pague sus deudas —Ash corrió la mirada ante aquella oración, eso sonaba muy él, aunque ahora trabajaba para pagar ese favor—. Desde ahí, no ha visto a la joven enamorada, ni con nadie, al menos de forma seria. Cuando ella aclara que nadie podrá acceder a su dinero por más casado que éste con ella, automáticamente todos se espanta como un pokémon ante un repelente. Es frustrante.

—Vaya —comentó Ash un tanto pensativo.

—Por eso me sorprendió que estuviera usted aquí —Susy sonrió al mirarlo—. La señorita confía mucho en usted, se nota que usted es como un hermano para ella.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la bendita palabra "hermano" de parte de otra persona. Entendía que ese juego fuera entre ellos, pero que ya las personas aledañas a la pelirroja, lo vieran así, lo hacía sentir inseguro en ciertos aspectos, aunque no distinguía en qué lo afectaba en realidad.

—Supongo que debe ser bastante frustrante tener que manejarse en un ambiente tan machista —se lamentó ésta.

—Al menos su personalidad la ayuda mucho —concluyó Ash.

—Sí, iré por su desayuno —la chica se retiró hacia la cocina, mientras Ash subía el nudo de la corbata hasta el cuello de la camisa con la mirada seria.

…

Tras desayunar, salió del complejo de departamentos donde se encontró con Tom quien lo esperaba para llevarlo a la oficina. Se lo quedó viendo un tanto confundido, pero se subió al auto en cuanto éste le abrió la puerta.

—Buenos Días —lo saludó acomodándose en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Buenos días —Tom saludó antes de ponerse en marcha.

Ash observó al chofer por el espejo retrovisor, la charla con Susy había despertado en él, toda su curiosidad. Frunció los labios y los movió hacia la derecha, antes de apoyarse contra el respaldo y tirar la primera pregunta que le pasó por la mente.

—¿Te gusta Misty? —ante el precipitado interrogatorio, Tom solo sonrió. Se esperaba que esa pregunta llegara.

—No tengo porque que responder a eso. —respondió.

—¡Soy como el hermano de Misty! —le recordó, pero solo consiguió que Tom se disculpara por reírse— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Solo me puse a pensar que si yo mirara a mi hermana Susy como usted y la señorita se miran, sería incesto.

El moreno se incomodó totalmente ante aquella frase, porque la había entendido clarito y directo. Avergonzado como él solo podía estar, estuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que le cayó la ficha de las palabras de Tom.

—¿Susy es tu hermana? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Así es —dijo sonriendo—. La señorita Misty trabaja con mi mamá, con mi hermana y conmigo.

—Vaya —exclamó.

—Dijo que se sentía segura trabajando en familia —y ante aquello, bajó un poco sus gafas para poder mirar a Ash directamente a través del espejo retrovisor—. La señorita es muy importante para nosotros, por lo que siempre la vamos a proteger y a cuidar de todos aquellos aprovechados que quieran lastimarla.

—¿Lo dices por mí? —Ash se sintió realmente enrabiado por aquella frase.

Tom se acomodó las gafas y sonriendo, estacionó el auto.

—Claro que no, lo digo por la gente que conocerá hoy aquí —acto siguiente, se bajó del auto para permitir que Ash descendiera frente al edificio Celeste— Que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias —dijo, antes de encaminarse hacia el edificio.

…

Cuando fue avanzando por los pasillos de aquel edificio, Ash empezó a comprender un poco a Tom, ¡Eran peores que las revistas de chismes que tanto adoraban sus amigas! Se notaba a leguas que Misty no estaba y por eso podían hablar a sus anchas.

Ash llegó junto a Bárbara que lo esperaba con un té helado de limón, casi se lo bebió de una, de la impotencia que sentía.

—Tranquilo —comentó la rubia, observando la pantalla de su computadora—, es así todo el tiempo. La señorita Misty no está, y estos comienzan el cotorreo a sus anchas.

—¿Y Misty no ha hecho nada? —preguntó un tanto preocupado, de ser él, ya hubiera tomado medidas.

—No —respondió haciendo sonar la «o» como una «p»—, porque de esta manera, Misty puede saber lo que piensa los empleados y gracias a eso, más de una vez se salvó de parásitos —quería preguntarle a que se refería con «parásitos» cuando su alarma le indicó que era hora de la reunión—¿Se preparó para sonar pesado?

—Pues —Ash frunció el ceño un poco frustrado—. Creo que imaginarme a Misty aplastando mi cabeza con su mazo, será suficiente. ¡Deséame suerte!

—¡Suerte! —dijo Bárbara tomando una libreta para seguirlo—. ¡Debemos proteger a la jefa!

…

Como Ash esperaba, ninguno de esos hombres estaba prestándole atención, era como si él no estuviera ocupando el asiento que normalmente ocupa su pelirroja amiga. Se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso, y tras ver la lista de indicaciones que Bárbara le había preparado en una Tablet, decidió volver a levantar la voz. Esta vez sí fue escuchado.

—Necesito que me presten atención, por favor. ¿Son niños de primaria? —ante eso, curiosamente todos hicieron silencio— Gracias. Como sabrán estoy hoy representando a Misty, quien se encuentra en Johto. Así que por favor…

—¿Y por qué debemos hacerle caso a usted? —Ash lo observó, y bajó los ojos hacia la Tablet que tenía en la mesa, y deslizó su dedo, la cara de la persona que habló no tardó en aparecer. Según las indicaciones era el más peligroso de todos los hombres ahí sentado. Al ver la información sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Digamos que pueden considerarme —apoyó ambas manos en los bordes de la mesa—, como su hermano mayor defendiendo sus intereses.

—Eso es estúpido —volvió a quejarse Beltrán— Ella solo tiene tres hermanas mayores, no venga aquí con ese jueguito infantil que tienen ustedes dos —ante aquello, Ash definitivamente se sintió ofendido, y aunque quería darle un golpe en el medio de la cara, decidió usar la misma técnica que usaba con Misty, sonrió de lado— ¿Qué es chistoso? ¿Qué se tome esta compañía como chiste?

—No —negó Ash con la cabeza y se miró las uñas derechas—, solo pensaba, ¿Dónde cree que debería sentarme realmente? —lo miró de reojo— ¿En su asiento, quizás? —al ver la reacción del viejo, movió ambas cejas y volvió a poner su mano en la esquina de la mesa— Déjeme recordarle que fui yo, el que llevó a cabo el contrato entre esta empresa y Gary Oak, ese mismo que usted no pudo conseguir en dos meses, pero yo sí y solo en diez minutos —le comentó, logrando impresionar al sujeto y al resto de los hombres en esa mesa—. Así que recuerde al verme que, gracias a mí, usted todavía tiene trabajo y déjeme continuar con la reunión.

Tras dejarlo en silencio, siguió con la reunión en paz, o al menos eso esperaba cuando Francis Owen le entregó una carpeta.

—Esperaba que la presidenta pudiera darme su opinión de la modelo —y cuando Ash abrió la carpeta, toda la seguridad se le escapó en un suspiro. Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y llevó su mano derecha al rostro para cubrirse la boca y parte de las mejillas con ella—. Pero, quizás usted pueda darnos el visto bueno, esperamos poder usar a esta modelo para la campaña de verano que planeábamos para invitar a la gente al resort de isla Canela.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces al ver a aquella mujer en distintos trajes de baño, y con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios pintados de rojo.

—¿No la habían contratado para maquillaje? —preguntó, apretando los labios, no quería dejar al descubierto su relación con esa mujer, no mientras representaba a Misty.

—No —Francis sonrió de lado—, esa no es una mujer para solo mostrar el rostro, desde el primer instante se hizo un contrato para modelo de playa.

Ash cerró la carpeta de golpe y la dejó a un lado.

—Me la llevaré y se lo notificaré a Misty en cuanto hable con ella —respondió tratando de que su voz no se viera alterada.

—Gracias —Owen sonrió, y la reunión siguió. Ash ayudó a varios de los presentes a desarrollar sus ideas, y canalizarlas en cosas que le gustaría a Misty.

Tras dos largas horas, Ash por fin salió de esa infernal sala de conferencias quitándose la corbata.

Bárbara lo esperaba con una sonrisa y un batido de chocolate con harta crema.

—¿Cómo es que…? —la miró sorprendido al notar lo asertiva que había sido, realmente necesitaba algo chocolatoso en ese momento.

—La señorita Misty me envió un mensaje —respondió—, me pidió de favor que le comprara esta bebida.

—Muchas Gracias —afirmó tomando el vaso con un resoplido.

—¿Cómo le fue?

—Bien, curiosamente, súper bien —comentó ingresando a la oficina de Misty, ahí se dejó caer en el cómodo sillón de ésta.

—Eso es muy bueno —indicó Bárbara, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio— La señorita me pidió que recuerde llamarla.

—Lo sé —dijo antes de seguir bebiendo su batido—. Por cierto, ¿sabes que planeo la jefa con respecto a mi divorcio?

—Sí lo sé —Bárbara, quitó la tapa de su Tablet y empezó a revisar, enseguida encontró la información—. Antes de irse, la señorita Misty le pidió al mejor abogado de la empresa tramitar un divorcio exprés. Según esto, debe estar por procesarse y a más tardar en seis semanas estaría divorciado —Ash quedó observando a la rubia un tanto confundido, al punto de que se vio atorado por la bebida helada— ¿Está bien?

—Sí —se golpeó un poco el pecho, y luego volvió a ver a la secretaria de Misty— ¿Así todo tan rápido?

—Aunque ella fue la que solicitó primero el divorcio —le informó cuidando sus palabras—, al final su esposa estaba dispuesta a firmar tras un acuerdo monetario, por eso mismo, el trámite es mucho más rápido con su firma.

—¿Misty le dio dinero a mi esposa? —comentó poniéndose de pie.

—Ella no —la defendió Bárbara cerrando los ojos y moviendo el dedo índice frente a ella—. El abogado, su esposa no sabe que Misty está detrás de esto. Ella cree que el abogado lo envió usted, por ende, creyó que le seguía sacando dinero a usted, tras verse con las tarjetas bloqueadas.

Ash se volvió a sentar y aún fastidiado terminó su batido.

—¿Tengo algo más que hacer? —le preguntó tratando de apaciguar su molestia, pero Bárbara lo tonó enseguida, se puso de pie y le hizo una pequeña reverencia— ¿eh?

—Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer, pero creo que puedo yo sola con el trabajo, debería ir a descansar fue un día agotado para usted.

—Pero…

—De verdad, yo puedo sola, tranquilo —respondió ésta relajada. Ash frunció los labios y luego se volvió a poner de pie.

—El viernes traigo yo los cafés —le comentó acercándose a la puerta.

—Me gusta el frapuccino de fresa.

—Anotado —dijo abriéndole la puerta para que ella saliera, y tras salir él, cerró la puerta con la llave que Misty le había dado—, nos vemos en dos días.

—Hasta el viernes —lo saludó.

Ash llegó hasta la puerta del edificio, se despidió con un gesto de la mano de la recepcionista, y cuando salió Tom lo esperaba con el auto estacionado. Éste le abrió la puerta, Ash entró al automóvil y se pusieron en marcha.

—No trae buena cara —le comentó Tom, en cuanto se alejaron un poco de las instalaciones Celeste. Ash ni siquiera abrió los ojos para contestar, solo de desprendió de unos cuantos botones de su camisa.

—Ese lugar es horrible, ¿Cómo vive Misty ahí?

—Supongo que el ser de ella, le da la fuerza para defenderlo de esos engendros —dio por hecho, el chofer de Misty. Ash abrió los ojos y lo observó, aquella persona llevaba trabajando con Misty un par de años, se lo había contado el fin de semana antes de irse. Tom era una persona sin oídos, sin boca y sin ojos para toda persona ajena a su jefa. Soltó el aire por la nariz y se cruzó de brazos bastante ofuscado, solo quería ir por Pikachu y sus Pokémon al centro, llegar al departamento, darse una ducha de agua helada e ignorar a Misty todo lo que fuera posible ese día.

…

El plan estaba resultándole bastante bien, eran las diez de la noche, y la vista del departamento de Misty lo tenía tan hipnotizado como la primera vez que la vio, era preciosa. Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar por vigésima vez en el día, al fin respondió. La voz irritada de su amiga, hizo que ni siquiera fuera necesario apoyar el móvil en su oído, podía escucharla prácticamente como si estuviera en altavoz.

Cuando su ira acabó, apoyó sobre el oído el celular y la saludó, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le dijo.

—La reunión estuvo bien, Barbará te debió enviar las anotaciones y los resúmenes de cada uno de los representantes de la junta —respondió con una seriedad que dejó a Misty del otro lado de la línea en silencio—. Estoy algo cansado, ¿te parece si hablamos cuando regreses? —y sin esperar contestación cortó la comunicación.

Su cabeza parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento. La mujer que iba camino a ser su exesposa, no solo le había mentido sobre su trabajo, sino que, además, lo había vendido por dinero. Todo el amor que, durante esos años de matrimonio, creía que había existido entre ambos, valían un mísero cheque a nombre de ella. _¿Qué demonios había hecho con su vida? ¿Cómo esa mujer que decía amarlo tanto hace un par de meses atrás, había cobrado por su libertad después de haberlo echado a la calle sin nada? ¡y después aparece Misty! Qué le abre las puertas de su casa, le soluciona todos sus problemas y aún así, ¿le encubre todas las fechorías de la otra tipa? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?_

Miró a Pikachu que terminaba con sus bloques de comida, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole su habitación, solo quería dormir. Dormir y no pensar.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que Escribe:**

 **¡ATENCIÓN!** La escritora está bajo los efectos de la falta de sueño y de los cuatro tazones de café que se tomó en el día así que si ven algún error, algún párrafo medio raro, no olviden avisarme. Saben que no me afecta, y lo arreglo inmediatamente cuando puedo. Yo lo releí y no noté nada raro, pero siempre que lo subó, notó algo u.ú

Así que les encargo ahí, sean mis betas por hoy xDD

¡Ahora a los reviews!

 _Sil Lisbeth: La quimica de esos dos es explosiva :) Gracias por leer._

 _mimato bombon kou: Ese hombre misterioso, ya aparecerá xD Lo de Ash como jefe de su ex, como viste acá está entre dificil y tentativo xD aajajja aún no tengo bien claro que maldad hacer ahí xD Lastima que no hubo mucha interacción de ambos aquí, solo Ash investigando como es la vida de Misty en realidad. Gracias por leer._

 _PokéshippingFun2018: Siempre te inspiran mis fics xDD_

 _AlaskWinter: ¿Deja vú? Dónde? xD Muchas gracias por leer, y Ash le tenía miedo a Misty, en este capitulo se lo perdió por el momento... ¡chan!_

 _Pelacachi: Jajajaj quisiera saber más, digo para tener de inspiración (?) xD Gracias por leer._

 _Juan: ¡Nop! No hay algo Ego aquí, si hubiera, ¿para qué Ash va a hablar con Gary de intermediario? xD ¡Saludos!_

 _LadyKya0: ¡Bota la libreta y lee mejor (?)! jajajaj Y no me había imaginado lo de Miranda, creo que podría sacar cosas de ahí xDD ¡Nos leemos! xD Y el chiste del cuarto rojo sigue más adelante xD_

 _Azaak Damian x 2: ¡tengo que admitir que cuando leí este review me atoré con el vaso de cocacola que bebía xD! ¡A lo dawn?! Creo que ésta merece algo mucho peor xD ¡Gracis por leer!_

 _sgtrinidad9: Sii, todos los capitulos tendrán la palabra "Hombre" para que vean que no soy una feminazi (?) jajajaj xD Es que el fic gira más en torno a Ash, hace rato que no hago algo así xD ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, son conjeturas erradas. No hay ego, solo posiblemente Poké, cuando rompan la "BroSiszone" xD Yo igual, ojalá tuviera una amiga rica jajajajajaj xD ¡nos leemos!_

 _Kisame Hoshigaki: ¡Sí! En un inicio iba a ponerlo pero después vi muy complicada la trama y quería un fic liviano, como para leer un rato y sacar un par de sonrisa. Gracias por leer!_

 _Invitado 1: ¡Gracias!_

 _Invitado 2: ¡Yo tengo seis hermanos, pero ninguno tiene más plata que yo T-T jajajaa ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _._

 _Nos estamos leyendo con "Hombre Desconfiado" el 12 o 19 de Marzo, no les garantizo nada. :) Pero trataré de que sea el 12. Ya casi lo tengo todo listo en la cabeza..._

 _._

 _Sire~_


	4. Hombre Desconfiado

**.**

 **Lo sé, no es lunes, es jueves. Lo sé, no es 19 es 22**

 **Pero, lo importante es que actualicé, ¿verdad?**

 **No voy a poner excusas, la verdad es que tuve tantas cosas que hacer, que el fic me dio flojera. Fue como, luego lo hago, luego lo hago, hasta que paff llegó el lunes y no tenía nada, y como me estrese me bloquee, como me bloquee menos pude seguir, hasta que el martes se me ocurrió algo mejor de lo que había planificado y le agradecí a mi flojera por haberme permitido hacer algo mejor a lo planeado originalmente, este capitulo no estaba en mis planes originales, pero creo que fue necesario para lo que quiero hacer, por eso es que ya no serán cinco capitulos sino seis :)**

 **Sin más demoras los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Recuerden que si ven algo raro o algun error tipografico o ortografico me avisan y yo lo corrigo. Siempre suele pasarme que veo el cap perfecto y cuando lo subo empiezo a notar errores -.-"**

 **Ya... sigo mi chachara abajo o/**

 **Sire~**

 _ **Capitulo publicado: 22 de Marzo 2018**_

* * *

 **Ley de Confraternización**

 **IV**

 **Hombre Desconfiado**

…

Ash Ketchum se encontraba tirado en su cama mirando el techo. No había podido dormir casi nada esa noche, y agradecía que fuera jueves. Tener batallas pokémon sin duda lo harían despegarse de toda esa basura que lo rodeaba. Estaba enojado, furioso y se negaba a aceptar que todo lo que había pasado en su vida los últimos años eran falso. ¿Alguna vez realmente lo amo? ¿O es que el amor que aquellos ojos azules le demostraban se fue apagando y nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Sería acaso ese el motivo por lo que ella quería un hijo? ¿Para ver si aquel amor revivía?

No sabía cómo sentirse, quizás salir a correr le despegaría esas dudas.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso ropa deportiva y despertó a Pikachu para que saliera a correr con él.

Pero los planes no iban a resultar como él esperaba, porque cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, iba ingresando a la sala Misty, quien arrastraba la maleta con la mirada un tanto perdida, en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, Ash supo que su regreso antes de tiempo era por él. Lo podía ver en la mirada verde de aquella mujer que tanto adoraba. _La culpa_.

—Ash… —susurró, y bajó la mirada de golpe. El mencionado apretó los labios sin saber que decir, sabía que ella debió tener sus motivos para ocultarle aquellas cosas, pero una parte de él se sentía traicionado ¿acaso estaba mal? ¿Acaso no debía sentirse así cuando la persona en quien más confiaba había pagado por su libertad como si se tratara de una fianza? ¿No había sido bastante humillado ya?

Aunque no quería discutir con ella, por todo lo que había hecho por él, no pudo evitarlo. Estaba harto de quedarse callado mientras otros hacían y deshacían con su vida.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó apretando los puños— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada sobre la verdadera cara de la mujer con la que me casé?

—Quizás para evitar esto —contestó, por lo que Ash la observó como con un suspiro se dejaba caer, nada femenina, al sillón de la sala—. Cada vez que investigaba algo, me aparecía algo totalmente desagradable —frunció el ceño—. Tampoco encontraba la forma de decirte eso, tipo, ¿sabes Ash te casaste con una idiota de primera? —lo observó de reojo—. Lo siento, pero paso. Sea como sea, es la mujer que tú elegiste, y creí que deberías enterarte cuando todo estuviera ya resuelto… lamentablemente no conté conque Owen te daría esa información a ti.

—Vaya modelo de maquillaje que resultó —comentó. Avanzó hasta donde estaba Misty, y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué le costaba decirme la verdad?

—Quizás le dio vergüenza —supuso Misty ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando un cuadro del océano, que tenía en la pared.

—Quizás no tenía suficiente confianza conmigo, después de todo, era un perdedor —y tras esas palabras, Misty lo miró enojada, el moreno había bajado la mirada y apretaba sus puños.

—¡No Ash! —Misty tomó el rostro de éste con ambas manos—. Entiendo que estés frustrado, que las cosas que te enteraste ayer te superaron, pero no puedes dejarte caer otra vez, no quiero verte así otra vez. Por eso mismo, decidí volver anoche mismo.

—Pero tus cosas… —Ash, que aún tenía la cara tomada por Misty, la observó con algo de pena.

—Hoy… solo me importas más tú —le afirmó, para luego soltar su rostro y poder abrazarlo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir.

…

Como día Jueves que era, ambos ya con la mente más relajada, desayunaron para luego encaminarse al gimnasio Celeste. Hoy era día de batalla, y ambos la necesitaban.

—¡Beltrán me tiene harta! —protestó la líder de gimnasio, quitándole la seguridad a la puerta de entrada— ¡Si solo pudiera encontrarle una cosa, ya lo hubiera despedido hace rato!

—¿Por qué no puedes? Casi pierdes el contrato con Gary —le recordó.

—Lo de Gary fue la primera falta que cometió —le respondió con una mueca de fastidio— el tipo siempre actúa impecable, no me ha dado motivos para justificar un despido.

—Ya veo…

—En fin, vamos a ver cuántas medallas se te escaparon de las manos el martes —comentó con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hasta la caja fuerte del gimnasio pokémon. Tras ingresar el código, la puerta de ésta se abrió dejando ver que el portamedallas, el cual contaba con las veinte insignias azules que ella había dejado— ¿Olvidaste la clave? —lo interrogó.

—No —respondió con una sonrisa—, en realidad gané todas las batallas el día martes…

—¿De verdad? —cerró la caja fuerte y se acercó a él—. ¿No te has oxidado?

—Ya ves que no —afirmó con un poquito de superioridad.

—Genial, porque hoy haremos batallas dobles y quiero que seas mi partner —le indicó guiñándole el ojo—. Vamos…

El anuncio de que el gimnasio Celeste llevaba a cabo batallas dobles, corrió tan rápido, que incluso retadores ajenos a la liga Pokémon esperaban por su turno de enfrentar a la líder y a su compañero.

La mayoría de los retadores salían con las manos vacías del recinto de combate, todas fueron batallas impresionantes, pero esta última les estaba costando bastante.

El entrenador que mostraba frente a él un Venusaur, había acabado con el Politoed de Misty y solo se encontraba frente al Decidueye de Ash. Éste por algún motivo extraño, se sentía incómodo, algo en el entrenador al que se enfrentaba, no le gustaba para nada, así que decidió acabar la batalla con rapidez.

Sin darle tiempo a un ataque, activó el poder Z volador en su Decidueye, el cual se elevó rápidamente para caer en picada limpia sobre Venusaur dejándolo debilitado sobre el campo de batalla.

—¡Eso! —festejó, chocando su mano con el ala del pokémon búho. Pero lo siguiente que vio le dejó un desagradable sabor de boca. Su compañera se acercó toda "¿coqueta?" al retador que acababa de vencer, para ofrecerle una medalla cascada por el simple hecho de que la había derrotado a ella.

Aquello lo ofendió totalmente, pero el siguiente paso fue aún peor. La escuchó reír aún más coqueta girando su cabello sobre el hombro derecho, mientras el entrenador de ojos verdes y cabello castaño le daba un papel. Frunció los labios y entrecerró sus ojos. No quería ser parte de ese coqueteo descarado entre esos dos, así que regresó a su pokémon y salió de ahí. Tenía que calmar sus pensamientos, pero estaban bastante revueltos como para aplacarlos fácilmente.

En cuanto notó que tenía a Pikachu a su lado, decidió regresar al departamento, darse una ducha helada y esperar que aquel sentimiento insoportable se fuera como llegó, solo.

…

Cuando Misty regresó al departamento dos horas después, estaba tan embelesada que poco le prestó atención al malhumor de su compañero. Lo ignoró totalmente entrando en su habitación a descansar para retomar su trabajo en la oficina al día siguiente.

…

Debido a la poca importancia que había demostrado Misty por el malestar de Ash, éste decidió hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, incluso le pidió a Tom si tras dejar a la jefa en la oficina, podía llevarlo a la cafetería cercana, ya que tenía algo que cumplir antes de entrar a trabajar.

Misty lo miró un tanto desconfiada, pero no se lo prohibió, bajó del auto para ingresar al edificio dejando que ambos se fueran a hacer vaya a saber qué. Cuando llegó hasta su piso se encontró con un pequeño ramo de flores que adornaba el escritorio de su secretaria.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó sorprendida, pero se quedó aún más, cuando Bárbara le comentó que eran para ella— ¿Para mí?

—Sí —Victoria miró el arreglo un tanto desconfiada—, no dijeron el nombre, solo que usted sabría de quien son.

La pelirroja dejó su bolso blanco en el escritorio de Victoria para examinar bien el arreglo, una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en sus labios pintados de rojos, para luego dar paso a su habitual seriedad. Tomó la tarjeta que tenía el adorno y leyó de ella.

«Me encantaría continuar la plática de ayer, me honrarías si pudieras asistir esta noche al restaurante "SunShine" a las nueve. Te espero»

Iba a decir algo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ash llegó exclamando con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Lo prometido es deuda! —con una bandeja con vasos de cafés— Oh —exclamó cuando vio parada a Misty todavía ahí, pero su sonrisa murió cuando observó el arreglo floral en manos de la pelirroja— ¿Y eso?

—Son de Gustavo —respondió y antes de que Ash dijera algo, ella continuó—. No te preocupes hermanito —le dijo mirando la bandeja donde Ash traía tres vasos de café, para sus dos asistentes y claramente para él. Sentirse algo excluida la incomodó de cierta forma, pero no se lo haría notar—, no saldré con él… al menos no todavía —y acto siguiente, desapareció tras las puertas de su oficina, llevándose el arreglo floral.

—¿Qué le pasa? —exclamó Ash confundido, entregándole el café mocka a Victoria y el frapuccino de fresa a la rubia.

—Es que no le trajo café a la jefa —comentó burlona Victoria. Ash la miró confundido y luego miró la bandeja.

—Éste es de Misty —le indicó mostrándole el vaso de Latte que aún le quedaba en ella.

—¿Y el suyo?

—Mi batido de chocolate estaba tan delicioso, que me lo acabé en el trayecto de la cafetería al ascensor del edificio —se rio colocando la mano en la nuca—. Me gusta esto de comprar por internet y que te lo tengan listo para cuando uno llega.

—Así es la tecnología ahora —comentó Victoria poniéndose de pie, con su Tablet en mano—. ¿Entro? —le dijo señalando la puerta— Puedo dárselo yo si quiere.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, voy yo —y tras eso, entró a la oficina de Misty sin siquiera llamar a la puerta— Tu Latte Caramel —le indicó dejándolo en su escritorio, Misty quitó la vista de su computadora solo unos instantes para verlo.

—Si realmente lo compraste para ti, llévatelo —respondió, para luego mirar el monitor otra vez.

—No me gusta el Latte Caramel y lo sabes —le recordó. Misty volvió a mirarlo sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada. Ash tenía razón, a ella le encantaban todos los tipos de Latte, pero Ash los odiaba.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la taza.

—De nada —y sin más, salió de la oficina donde se sentó entre los escritorios de Bárbara y Victoria— ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Como regresamos antes —comentó Victoria—. No hay mucho trabajo para nosotras.

—Oh —exclamó Ash cruzándose de brazos.

Las mujeres se observaron por un par de segundos y luego Bárbara se decidió por hablar por las dos.

—¿Por qué la jefa y tú se tratan de hermanos? —Ash frunció el ceño, ¿por qué tenían que preguntarle sobre eso?

—Nos criamos juntos, así que prácticamente somos como hermanos —comentó, tratándose de quitar el asunto de encima, pero aquellas muchachas parecían conocerlo muy bien.

—Ash, sabes que lo que nos digas, no saldrá de aquí —le aseguró Bárbara.

—Ok —resopló buscando la forma de poner con palabras sencillas—. Esta hermandad se rige por la "Ley de Confraternización" —explicó—. Pertenecemos a un grupo grande de amigos de viaje. Sinceramente, nunca vi a mis amigas como más que eso. Amigas. Me gustaba apoyarlas, cuidarlas y ayudarlas en lo que estuviera a mi alcance, pero nunca pasó nada más. Nunca existió esa sensación de que había algo más. Quizás Misty no lo recuerda, pero es quien bautizó a esto como una "hermandad", donde pese a que somos un grupo grande, nadie se metía con nadie —sonrió y miró a sus compañeras de trabajo— De los diecisiete que somos, nunca hubo relaciones o amoríos dentro del grupo. Hubo un caso, pero yo no estaba ni ahí con romper la dichosa "ley de confraternización" Solo somos un gran grupo de hermanos. Una gran familia de compañeros de viaje. Y de ahí, comenzó el chiste...

—Pero —Victoria se acercó un poco a él, como si estuviera susurrándole—, la jefa usa el termino con mucho sarcasmo.

—Es que ella no cree que nunca me metí con ninguna de nuestras amigas. Le he dicho muchas veces que la ley de confraternización era sagrada para mí. Mis amigas solo son mis hermanas, nunca podría mirarlas como mujeres.

—¿Y realmente no pensó romper esa ley por nadie? —preguntó Bárbara.

—Sinceramente —Ash la observó, luego miró a Victoria que también esperaba ansiosa su respuesta—, nunca lo pensé. Cuando conocí a mi ex, traté de no meterla tanto en el grupo, de no meterla en la hermandad para poder intentar algo con ella. Pero ahora, en pleno divorcio, les confesaré que sí, me están dando ganas de mandar la ley al carajo en ciertas ocasiones.

—¿Por la jefa? —ante la pregunta de Victoria, Ash se fue a blanco. ¿Qué era lo que él había dicho? ¿Qué era lo que ella le estaba diciendo?

—Eso explicaría el tono de la jefa al usar "hermano" y las miradas que se dan —acotó Bárbara para confundirlo aún peor.

—Yo… —Ash no siguió hablando, se levantó de golpe y corrió al ascensor para salir de aquel piso, dejando a ambas asistentes de Misty con una curiosa sonrisa en sus rostros. Después de todo, eran años de trabajo y fidelidad al lado de su jefa.

…

Ash Ketchum iba bajando en el ascensor con la cabeza apoyada en una de las paredes del mismo, en ese momento no podía comprender que era lo que pasaba con él. ¿ _Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué había salido corriendo, literalmente?_

—¿Qué te pasa Ash? —se dijo cuando bajó del ascensor. Suspiró y con los hombros caídos se dirigió a recepción. Flor, la chica que trabajaba de recepcionista, era una entrenadora pokémon con la que conversaba de batallas Pokémon y, en ese momento, necesitaba pensar en ataques y defensas más que en la batalla que tenía en su corazón.

Iba a saludarla cuando se cruzó con alguien que le resultaba conocido, observó que portaba la credencial de visitante, así que lo dejó pasar y se acercó a Flor con una sonrisa, pero se detuvo a medio camino, para volver su mirada al sujeto que estaba esperando el ascensor.

Estaba seguro que era Gustavo.

Ash corrió un poco hasta la recepción y casi se patina en el hall, haciendo que la joven de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados se asustara un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Flor, Ash se paró frente a ella tratando de acomodar la chaqueta de su terno y se apoyó en la mesada, un tanto alterado.

—Sí, necesito hacerte una consulta —señaló las puertas de entrada al edificio—. Ese tipo que acaba de entrar, ¿buscaba a la jefa?

—No —negó la chica un tanto confundida—. Vino al piso nueve, así que su pase de invitado solo le habilita hasta ese piso. De todas formas, salvo por ustedes tres, nadie más tiene acceso al piso de la presidenta.

—Ya veo —Ash se cruzó de brazos pensante.

—¿Y qué tal la batalla de Lorelei de anoche? —le preguntó para cambiar de tema, pero Ash ya no tenía la batalla en la mente, tenía a ese sujeto que visitaba la empresa y no por Misty.

…

El fin de semana llegó sin variaciones del lado de Misty, ella no perdió su rutina de colocarse el buzo que Ash le había regalado años atrás, y mirar todo el día televisión. La única diferencia es que esta vez, el entrenador no se quedó con ella. Había decidido salir con Brock y Tracey para tratar de calmar sus pensamientos, y encontrar un poco de apoyo en sus mejores amigos… o eso esperaba.

—¿Te estás divorciando? —Brock casi se ahoga con la cerveza que estaba a punto de beber.

—Sí, se supone que en menos de dos meses más o menos estaría divorciado —comentó antes de echarse un par de maníes a la boca.

—Pensamos que estabas bien con ella —Tracey lo observó, realmente no se veía afectado por su situación—. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió moviendo los hombros—, estoy trabajando en tres sitios, la paga es buena y gracias a eso tengo saldadas las deudas que me dejó esa.

Brock y Tracey se miraron preocupados, conocían muy bien a Ash, debería estar pésimo por su situación, pero actuaba como si aquello hubiera sido lo mejor. Y lo de los tres trabajos lo encontraron aún más alarmante. _¿En que estaría metido su amigo?_

En una revisada por encima al moreno, notaron que había cambiado su cabello y su forma de vestir. _¿Tendría alguna patrocinadora?_ Sacudieron la cabeza rápidamente para omitir esos pensamientos, Ash no era de ese tipo de personas… aunque situaciones extremas requieren soluciones extremas, dicen.

—No sé qué demonios piensan —dijo Ash de pronto. Tanto Brock como Tracey lo observaron, parecía que les hubiera leído la mente—. Si tanto quieren saber que estoy haciendo, trabajo para Misty.

—¿Qué?

—Los lunes trabajo como guía en el acuario Pokémon, los miércoles y viernes trabajo en la oficina como apoyo de las asistentes personales de Misty y, los martes y jueves la ayudo en el gimnasio Pokémon.

—Wow —soltó Brock acomodándose en la silla para volver a beber de su chop—, nunca me imaginé verte trabajando con Misty.

—¿Y cómo le hacen para no matarse? —cuestionó Tracey, pinchando una aceituna.

—Curiosamente, nos llevamos mejor de lo que esperaba para estar viviendo juntos —ante eso, ambos hombres se atoraron— ¿Qué?

—¿Viven juntos? —Brock era el más shockeado por aquella información— ¿Y tu famosa ley de Confraternización?

—Intacta —respondió mirando la cerveza de su vaso antes de beberla—. Estamos viviendo como dos lindos hermanitos —el claro tono irónico de sus palabras no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos—. Aunque ahora me preocupa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien? —Tracey fue el primero en preguntar, y aunque Ash lo miró fastidiado por su excesiva preocupación, le respondió de todas formas.

—Hay un tipo detrás de ella que no me da buena espina, siento que está aliado con alguien de la empresa que a Misty le cae mal.

—Ash —Brock se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla—, ¡Estamos hablando de Misty! ¿Crees que la van a ser tonta?

Ash podría dudarlo en otro tiempo, pero las cosas que le había contado Susy, no lo dejaban en paz.

—Misty sabe cómo defenderse sola, Ash —le recordó Tracey—, no deberías preocuparte tanto por ella. Preocúpate de ti, y de tu divorcio. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

—¿Ustedes creen? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Totalmente —afirmaron ambos—. Estamos hablando de la mujer de hielo de los negocios, Misty no es tonta.

…

Una semana había pasado y estaba preguntándose seriamente si las palabras de sus amigos eran verdaderas. Porque la persona que tenía en frente, vestida tan ridículamente perfecta en un día sábado tenía un gran letrero pegado en la cabeza que decía «Tonta»

—¿Y a dónde vas? —le preguntó dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Voy a almorzar con Gustavo —respondió con una sonrisa. Ash solo la miró sin decirle nada, por lo que ella decidió seguir hablando—. Me ha enviado arreglos florales toda la semana, y esos chocolates de ayer, ya no me da la cara para seguir negándome —terminó ocultando las manos detrás de ella, como si aquel acto cursi que realizaba su cuerpo, fuera a evitar que él cambiara el papel de tonta por uno gigante que dijera «Idiota»

Y fue ahí, cuando la culpa lo golpeó con fuerza, Misty lo había apoyado, lo había alentado y lo había ayudado a sobre pasar todo lo que vivió con su ex mujer, no podía permitirle eso.

—Por cierto, Misty —dijo, haciendo que ésta lo mirara. Ash se puso de pie y se paró frente a ella— Hay algo que aún no te he dicho y —apretó los labios—, temo que… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, el celular de Misty sonó indicando una llamada entrante— Rayos… —protestó cuando la pelirroja se alejó de él para responder el teléfono.

—Ya, ok. Si, yo voy saliendo —dijo al teléfono mientras tomaba un chaleco de hilo y se lo colocaba sobre el vestido lila que lucía, el vestido ancho que apenas pasaba de sus rodillas estaba firmado con un cinturón fino morado. Misty solo le sonrió a su amigo y se despidió con un gesto de la mano con el teléfono aún pegado en la oreja— Nos vemos luego —gesticuló y salió del departamento.

Ash se quedó de piedra, se había ido. Así sin más, corriendo a encontrarse con un tipo que probablemente la estaba engatusando, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Soltó el aire por la nariz y tomó su celular.

 _«Misty va a salir con ese sujeto, observarlo.»_

Tras enviar el mensaje, espero un par de segundos hasta que recibió la respuesta.

 _«Por supuesto»_

Ash sonrió ante la respuesta de Tom, en él, tenía un aliado seguro para cuidar de Misty, mientras ésta estaba en la luna.

…

Y vaya que lo estaba, las siguientes semanas fueron para Ash una especie de montaña rusa que no podía detener. Tras terminar de dar las guías en el Acuario Celeste, tenía que salir corriendo a las oficinas a ayudar a Bárbara y a Victoria porque Misty había decidido salir a almorzar todos los días con este tipejo nuevo al que ya ni las chicas soportaban. Los martes y jueves ahora los tenía libres porque Misty competía junto con Gustavo en el gimnasio… y los miércoles y viernes la oficina era todo un escenario digno de novela literaria al igual que los fines de semana.

Realmente Gustavo tenía un aura muy pesada y, aun así, Misty parecía embelesada por él. ¿Cómo es no se daba cuenta? ¿Tan necesitada de afecto estaba?

Se odiaba por pensar así, pero es que no encontraba otra explicación. Lo desesperaba.

Un domingo que Misty salió con Gustavo, Ash no había podido dormir porque Tom no estaba con ellos. Había visto moverse las manecillas del reloj de pared que Misty tenía en el living, una hora tras otra. Cuando llegó cerca de la medianoche, y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban acusantes, solo sonrió tomando camino hacia su habitación para dormir, sin siquiera desearle buenas noches.

Fue por eso que Ash ese lunes no corrió a la oficina tras terminar la rutina del Acuario Celeste, decidió revisar en su habitación los papeles de su divorcio que ya se había puesto en marcha.

Según ese papel, en dos semanas más tendría que juntarse con su, entonces, ex mujer, para firmar los papeles finales y ser completamente libres de una vez por todas, y prácticamente como si la hubiera invocado, recibió un mensaje de ella.

«Recibí los papeles del divorcio. Quiero que nos juntamos en mi trabajo para firmar e intercambiar los documentos. Te envió la información del lugar y la hora en dos semanas.»

Ordenes. Aquel mensaje estaba lleno de ordenes como si aún estuvieran casados. Ni siquiera era capaz de mandar un hola. Sacudió la cabeza y tiró el celular sobre la cama junto con los papeles.

¡Complicadas mujeres! Y después se preguntaban porque había creado la dichosa Ley… ¡Ahí estaba la razón!

El día martes le llegó a Ash un mensaje de Misty diciéndole que saldría por dos días a ciudad Camino Dorado para terminar con los asuntos pendientes que tenía en esa región y ya no podía aplazar más. Por lo que él tenía que hacerse cargo del gimnasio una vez más.

Y esa idea le encantaba, necesitaba batallas para despejar su cabeza.

…

El día miércoles encontró a Ash con una extraña energía renovada, había salido a correr muy temprano en la mañana, así que cuando llegó Susy, él ya estaba bañado y cambiado esperando por su desayuno.

—Listo —exclamó Susy con una sonrisa, mientras servía frente a Ash el plato de hot cakes con miel, un huevo frito y ensalada, junto con una taza de café con crema batida encima.

—Hoy estás inspirada —exclamó Ash con una sonrisa sentándose a disfrutar de aquella comida.

—Es que es mi último día —le informó, Ash la observó esperando notar algún tono de tristeza en su mirada, pero no, lucía tranquila y contenta. Eso lo extrañó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Mi mamá ya está bien, está sana y no tiene problemas en reintegrarse al trabajo —le informó—, así que yo voy a poder a mi vida de simple estudiante —celebró levantando los brazos contenta.

—Oh, si es así, déjame invitarte la cena para celebrar —propuso Ash, causando que la joven de cabellos oscuros se acercara a él un tanto emocionada.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—¡Claro! —afirmó—. Es mi forma de agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí estos días…

—Es mi trabajo —comentó bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.

—Tu trabajo era con Misty, no conmigo, así que —Ash cerró los ojos y le sonrió— Gracias por tu esfuerzo.

…

Cuando Ash subió al auto que lo transportaba hasta las oficinas, pudo notar algo de hostilidad en Tom, en aquellas semanas había aprendido a observar a las personas.

—Tom —cuando éste preguntó que necesitaba Ash confirmó el tono molesto en su voz—, voy a ir a cenar con Susy en la noche, ¿quieres venir? —y como si hubiera adivinado, la razón, el rostro del chofer se relajó y lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

—No gracias, la señorita Misty llega esta noche, tengo que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto.

—Oh, bueno —soltó acomodándose en el sillón—. ¿Aún no has visto nada sospechoso?

—Pues no —respondió—. Si bien la actitud del señor Gustavo no termina de cuadrarme, la señorita ha estado muy tranquila.

—Quizás mis sospechas estén infundadas…

—Quizás no —dijo cuando frenó de golpe haciendo que Ash casi chocara con el asiento de adelante.

—¿Qué te pasa? —exclamó enojado, para luego prestarle atención. Tom observaba por su ventanilla así que Ash también lo hizo. Gustavo estaba por entrar a la empresa, sabiendo que Misty no estaba ahí— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! —festejó.

…

Cuando Ash Ketchum se había despertado esa mañana, había sentido que iba a ser un gran día, y lo fue.

Tenía en su celular la prueba irrefutable de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Gustavo tramaba algo en contra de su amiga y él no lo iba a permitir, así que, tras una agradable velada con Susy en cortesía por su despedida, regresó al departamento de Misty, para esperarla.

Estaba tan de buen humor que entró tarareando una canción, sin percatarse de que la dueña de casa estaba sentada en el sillón cruzada de brazos y con clara señal de molestia en la cara, hasta que ésta carraspeó.

—¡Misty! —dijo sorprendiéndose—, te esperaba en una hora más —comentó observando el reloj de su muñeca.

—Se adelantó el vuelo —respondió tan seca, que Ash no tardó en sentarse en la mesa de centro para quedar frente a ella— No te sientes en mi mesa —le pidió, para luego tomarlo por los dos brazos y tirarlo contra el sillón, dejándolo sentado a su lado.

—Auch —se quejó sobándose ambos brazos—, ni con todo ese dinero que tienes, se te va lo bruta.

—Siempre fui poderosa físicamente —dijo moviendo sus dedos índices hacia la derecha—, ahora lo soy -además- económicamente —completó moviendo los dedos, ahora hacia la izquierda—. De todas formas, no dejo de ser poderosa. Ahora tú dime, ¿Dónde andabas? Te hacía en la casa.

—Fui a comer con Susy —y antes de que refutara algo, agregó—. Me contó que hoy era su último día de trabajo y se me ocurrió invitarla a cenar, no quería comer solo.

—Ay, pobrecillo —dijo frunciendo los labios—, no quería comer solo.

—No voy a pelear contigo —dijo Ash acomodándose en el sillón para poder sacar el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No estoy peleando —dijo la pelirroja moviendo sus manos frente a ella, el moreno de ojos cafés solo la miró de reojo y se puso a buscar entre sus archivos, el video que le había enviado Tom esa tarde, y el que él grabó.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio así que deja de jugar —la notada tan seria en Ash, hizo que Misty dudara de tirar otra broma. Optó por hacer silencio.

—¿Qué paso?

—Esta mañana vimos a tu querido "amigo" —acotó haciendo comillas con sus dedos— en la oficina, nos extrañó porque tú no estabas. Aunque yo ya sospechaba que se veía con alguien en la oficina, o que conocía a alguien. Nunca me imaginé con quien era.

Misty miró a Ash con seriedad, para luego tomar el celular que éste lo ofrecía. Claramente salía Gustavo con… Beltrán.

«¿Vas tan mal?» empezó el video del viejo enfrentando a Gustavo «¿Por qué no te ha contado nada? Llevas semanas cortejándola.»

«Ella no suelta nada» Gustavo llevó su mano a la nuca «Solo habla de Pokémon cuando está conmigo, del día, que sé yo. Habla puras cosas estúpidas, como si fuera tonta o algo»

Ash notó como las manos de ésta se tensaron ante lo que oía, así que decidió acercarse un poco más y rodearla con el brazo por la espalda. Misty apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras observaba como aquellas dos personas hablaban de ella con tan poca delicadeza.

«¡Te doy esta semana para que me consigas información que pueda serme útil para desestabilizar la confianza que tienen en ella» lo amenazó Beltrán «¡Por último consigue llevártela a la cama, ese material también podría sernos útil»

«Eso sí sería divertido, tiene un físico espectacular.» comentó Gustavo con una sonrisa.

Ante aquello Misty bajó el celular, Ash la abrazó esperando poder consolarla de alguna forma, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió de ella, fue una risa.

—¿Qué? —se separó de ella un tanto confundido— ¿Por qué la risa? ¡Te juro que intenté decírtelo, pero luego terminé por no decírtelo hasta tener pruebas, no quería quedar como un celoso, o algo por el estilo y.…! —no pudo seguir hablando puesto que Misty lo estaba abrazando, había cruzado ambos brazos por detrás de la nuca de Ash y lo afirmaba junto a ella con fuerza— ¿Misty?

—¡Gracias Ash! ¡Muchas Gracias!

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó— Si sé que debí decirte todo esto antes, antes de que salieras con él y…

—Ash —Misty se separó de él un poco, aun manteniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de su amigo—, yo ya sabía todo esto. Lo mandé a investigar.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando él se puso tan insistente, me di el trabajo de investigar quien era. Es amigo del hijo de Beltrán. Así que supuse que algo así pasaría, solo le seguí el juego un poco, a ver hasta donde querían llegar.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? —Ash estaba molesto, prácticamente había estado haciendo el ridículo.

—Porque no quería que nadie sospechara. Ni mis asistentes saben esto —le confesó.

—¿Y por qué me das las gracias entonces?

—Porque ahora, gracias a ti, tengo material para deshacerme de Beltrán de una vez por todas —volvió a abrázalo—. Gracias Ash, un millón de gracias.

—De nada —dijo observándola de reojo para luego responderle el abrazo—. No podía quedarme sentado solo viendo.

—Eres el mejor.

…

Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado esa semana, Ash y Misty había optado por quedarse ese jueves en casa, flojeando, viendo tele y comiendo comida chatarra. Tenían un plan que terminar de efectuar, y otro que debía iniciar y tenían que juntar energías para eso.

…

El viernes a primera hora, Ash conoció a Toña, la mamá de Tom y Susy. La señora era muy parecida a Susy, pero sin duda tenía el porte y la seriedad de su hablar se asemejaba mucho a Tom.

—Estoy a su entera disposición —dijo con una leve reverencia—. Mis hijos me han hablado de usted y estaba ansiosa de conocerlo —Ash se sintió algo apenado por las palabras de aquella señora, por lo que corrió su mirada.

—Gracias —respondió.

Misty se tomó del brazo de Toña y le informó de las cosas que habían cambiado y de las cosas que quería que le prepara para cenar esa noche.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, ambos se encaminaron hacia la oficina, las cosas estaban tan distendidas entre ellos, que hasta Tom notó el cambio agradable en el ambiente.

Enfrascados en una conversación bastante entretenida sobre las batallas Pokémon que Misty presenció en Johto, ingresaron a las oficinas ganándose la mirada de mucha gente del personal. Misty iba tomada del brazo de Ash y éste la miraba con una sonrisa tan cálida que si no supieran sobre su termino de llamarse "hermanos" pensarían que eran una pareja.

Aunque claro, había alguien que desconocía totalmente esa ley.

Gustavo quien estaba en el hall de entrada portando un ramo de flores de diversos colores, se veía molesto, así que se acercó a la pareja que venía entrando, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó indignado. Misty se miró con Ash, fingiendo total y absoluta ignorancia.

—¿Significa? —Misty lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, causando que ésta quedara apoyada en el hombro de Ash—. Nada, es Ash —lo presentó.

—¡Esto no parece nada! —continuó elevando la voz y Misty no estaba dispuesta a pasar ese bochorno en su propia empresa así que con una sonrisa se separo de Ash y se acercó a Gustavo.

—Si te digo que es nada, es nada —le repitió—. Así como lo nuestro, no es nada —y sin esperar oir respuesta, con un gesto a Flor, ingresó al edificio con dirección a los ascensores.

—¿Qué? —protestó. Acto siguiente, algo lo tomó por el hombro y le azotó tal golpe en la cara, que cayó de trasero al piso— ¿Qué haces idiota?

Ash que con una sonrisa movía los hombros y la cabeza para ambos lados, se agachó un poco para que pudiera escucharlo solo él.

—Agradece que soy una persona amable, porque si conocieras a mi yo vengativo —le dijo enseñándole sus dientes blancos y brillantes— ya estarías en la calle como la basura que eres, con otro de éste —terminó enseñándole el puño cerrado.

—¡Iré con la oficial! —protestó poniéndose de pie— ¡No voy a dejar que un donnadie me trate así!

—Oh entonces —sin poder controlarse, volvió a darle otro golpe, esta vez, del lado izquierdo, volviéndolo a botar— ve parejo a demandarme —le dijo, y volvió a agacharse—. Yo tengo un lindo videíto tuyo con Beltrán, hablando de llevarse a Misty en la cama… —susurró—. Mi violencia se paga con multa, pero lo tuyo con hartos años de cárcel… —se volvió a parar para llamar la atención de Flor que lo miraba atónica— ¡Flor! ¿Puedes llamar a la oficial Jenny? —tras sus palabras volvió a mirar a Gustavo, quien demostraba el terror en sus ojos verdes.

—¡No hace falta! —se puso de pie, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

—¡Bravo Ash! —exclamó Flor moviendo los puños frente a ella.

Ash sonrió, y aunque le dolían un poco los nudillos por la fuerza empleada, miró a la recepcionista y le hizo el símbolo de la victoria con la mano derecha.

¡Por Arceus que se sentía feliz después de haberlo golpeado!

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 **¿Y qué tal? Qué les pareció este capitulo de larga duración, espero que no los haya confundido mucho por el paso del tiempo, cualquier duda me la hacen llegar por review, por pm o en mi página "Los Castigaré en el nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" :)**

 **Ahora los reviews!**

 _ **Brocki: ¡Hola! Y sí, la vida es triste y cruel a veces, pero ya viene la venganza de Ash y la aceptación de lo que siente :D ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **sgtrinidad9: La idea de este fic, siempre fue enfocarme en Ash y en como se siente, por eso es que Misty es como el personaje de acompañamiento. Fue un experimento y me gusta como me esta quedando!**_

 _ **El plan que tienen contra ella sale en el proximo capitulo, donde la conoceran todos. Pero ya di indicios... ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **mimato bombon kou: ¡Lo siento! No pude subirlo para tu cumpleaños, pero mis mejores deseos para ti, y espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu día :) Y que vengativa niña jajajja xD Y en el cap de nuevo, regresa la chispa entre ellos y quizás explote jajaja ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **darkdan-samax2: Con respecto al reviews del cap 2, si, es la idea que Misty no deja de ser ella, a Ash le quedó claro en este capitulo ajajaja y con respecto al capitulo 3: ¡Si! El jueguito de ellos lo saben porque ambos no son muy cuidadosos que digamos como se tratan y cosas que se dicen... xD ¡Owen no es tan malo! Es Beltran el villano! jajaj ¿Y qué es lo que piensas? xD Ya me dejaste con la intriga... ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **pelacachi: Jajja no lo puse tal cual, pero si recordé poner algo de eso en el capitulo! ¡Saludos! y Gracia por leer!**_

 _ **Flor Algaraaz: En esos pequeños guiños está lo importante. ¡Gracias a ti, por leer!**_

 _ **Sil Lisbeth: ¡Ash sabe hacer las cosas precisas en los momentos precisos! ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Pokéshipping-Fan-Nalu: ¡Felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños! Y sí, no sé que onda con Fanfiction que a veces no manda la confirmación de la subida -.-" Espero que hoy todos puedan recibir su notificación. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **LadyKya0: ¿Puedes pasarme las conversas, para material de estudio? jajajaja ¡Misty no es tonta y tiene planeada una jugada maestra contra la ex de Ash, incluso en el inicio del capitulo que sigue la va a dar de conocer dejando a todos sorprendidos ¡Ni Ash sabe lo que planeó! Pero si sale como lo tengo en la cabeza, será entretenido... ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **AlaskWinter: ¡Lo de la corbata es un clásico de clásicos (?) Misty tiene planeado algo, pero es para el capitulo que sigue, y Ash, pues conoce a Misty solo tenía que imitarla un poco ahahaha pero le ha salido re bien, cosas como esta son importantes para lo que pasará después en el último capitulo. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2018: ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Azaak Damian: ¡Pelona no, pero la campaña que hará será muy divertida! xD Ash y Misty estaran jugando todo el capitulo que sigue :) ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _¡Y Gracias a todos los que leen... aunque no me dejen reviews ¬¬ !_**

 ** _xD_**

 ** _Ya, el siguiente capitulo "Hombre en Acción" está programado para el Lunes 2 de Abril. Espero poder escribir algo en semana santa y que el boom del capitulo 22 de Sakura no me deje absorta y me impida continuar esto jajaja._**

.

 _ **Matta ne!**_


	5. Hombre en Acción

**.**

 **Oh sí, no es un espejismo... ¡Soy yo!**

 **¿Por qué me atrasé? Pues hay muy buenas excusas.**

 **Primero, me accidente el pulgar derecho, no sé como no me lo rompí... quizás fue suerte xD**

 **Segundo, me bloquee con el nombre de la ex de Ash (Gracias LadyKya0 por la ayuda)**

 **Tercero, me trabe con la venganza xD De la nada se me olvidó que iba a hacer n_n"**

 **Y cuarto y mucho muy importante (?) Estoy enamorada nuevamente de Shaoran Li jajaja xD y me perdí en ese fandom...**

 **Comprendan, Sakura también es otra de mis series favoritas.**

 **Así que por esa seguidillas de hechos desafortunados y amados, esto se atrasó...**

 **¡Pero no más!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capitulo publicado: 25 de Abril 2018**

 **Capitulo final: Sin Fecha**

* * *

 **Ley de Confraternización**

 **V**

 **Hombre en Acción.**

…

El ambiente estaba muy tenso en la sala de conferencias de la corporación Celeste, los distintos directores de las áreas que la componían, se debatían entre ellos el motivo por lo que la presidenta los había llamado con el código que usaban para «urgencias»

Misty entró con todo el porte y elegancia que la caracterizaba, instantáneamente todos los presentes se sintieron intimidados por la mirada gélida de la dueña de todo aquello. Un paso atrás de ella estaba Ash, quien, tras una rápida reverencia, tomó asiento en el puesto a la derecha de la presidenta, levantando rápidamente murmullos.

—Estimados —dijo levantando la voz para que la oyeran—, he citado a esta reunión urgente porque necesito que ustedes me ayuden a elegir el mejor castigo para uno de nuestros miembros que ha cometido una falta grave —nuevamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar—. Pido despedir a la persona que sale en este video. Victoria —llamó a su asistente, quien no tardó en activar la pantalla frente a ellos en donde se veía la copia de la cámara de seguridad del estacionamiento. Las miradas no tardaron en dirigirse a Beltrán.

—¿Qué? —exclamó— Solo soy yo hablando con el amigo de mi hijo, ¿eso es una grave falta?

—Nop —Misty hizo estallar la «p» con sus labios antes de que empezara el otro video—, esto lo es.

Silencio. La mesa compuesta por más de quince hombres estaba totalmente sumergida en silencio mientras veían el video donde uno de sus compañeros planificaba jugar con los sentimientos de su presidenta.

—Escucho opiniones —dijo Misty, para sentarse en su sillón y entrelazar los dedos de sus manos.

—Yo estoy en contra de despedirlo —la pelirroja miró a Owen, él era uno de sus hombres de confianza, le extrañó aquello. El hombre se puso de pie—. Señora presidenta, nosotros podemos tener muchas diferencias con usted, pero estoy seguro que mis compañeros y yo, sabemos que si nos acercamos a usted podemos llegar a un consenso pero eso… —miró a Beltrán, el hombre mayor no había perdido su orgullo, miraba victorioso a Owen, como si no pudiera hacer nada contra él—, solicito que sea él, el que renuncie a su posición —ante aquello Misty se sorprendió, al igual que todos los presentes que empezaron a afirmar con la cabeza—. Si lo despedimos seguirá teniendo regalías de la empresa como indemnización, lo mejor que puede hacer es renunciar e irse sin nada.

—¡Tú grandísimo! —Beltrán se levantó furioso, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero la voz de Misty lo detuvo.

—Excelente idea —dio un aplauso y se puso de pie—. ¿Sometámoslo a votación? Quien quiere que Beltrán sea despedido —claramente ninguno de los presentes, levantó la mano— ¿Quién estima conveniente que el mismo presente su renuncia? —respuesta unánime, Misty afirmó con una sonrisa y miró a Victoria—. Anota los resultados por favor.

—¡Ya verán! —se puso de pie, y salió de la sala dando un golpe a la puerta.

—Bueno —Misty tosió para acomodar un poco su voz—. Owen —el mencionado que aún estaba de pie, la observó—, usted está al tanto de las cosas del área del museo de ciudad Celeste, ¿verdad?

—Así es —afirmó, un tanto confundido.

—Bueno, mientras encontramos alguien que pueda reemplazar a Beltrán, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de esa área?

—¿Y el área publicitaria? —preguntó preocupado. Misty sonrió y miró al hombre a su derecha que parecía ajeno a la reunión—. Tengo alguien ideal para ese puesto momentáneamente.

…

Las puertas de la oficina de Misty se abrieron de forma violenta dejando entrar a la dueña del lugar y detrás, un Ash bastante confundido.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahí?! —exclamaba— ¿Qué sé yo de publicidad y…? —en eso se quedó callado abruptamente. Misty había retrocedido y había dejado su rostro pegado casi al del moreno, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban por la cercanía— Misty…

—Yo sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo —bajó su verde mirada a los labios de su amigo, y cerró los ojos, retrocediendo un paso—. Tú solo tienes que ejecutar lo que yo te mande, nada más.

—¡Pero! —Ash no entendía nada.

—Ash —Misty tomó asiento en su sillón y se acomodó con los codos apoyados en su escritorio para verlo—, ¿quién trabaja en el área de publicidad? —Ash miró a Misty sin comprender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, hasta que le cayó la teja en la cabeza y se dio cuenta—. Así es, querido hermanito, ahora eres el jefe de tu amada esposa —aunque decir esa frase le revolvió el estómago, la cara de odio de Ash bien lo valía. Sonrió y le pidió que se sentara. Tenían muchas cosas que planificar.

…

Con el tema de Beltrán resuelto, Misty estaba mucho más relajada. Y Ash podía notarlo en su mirada, en la convivencia diaria en el departamento, en su forma de pelear en el gimnasio Pokémon, y pudo confirmarlo trabajando directamente con ella en la campaña publicitaria del Resort de Isla Canela.

Sin dudas, Misty había tenido un cambio significativo durante esas dos semanas, pero Ash temía que ese cambio no fuera solo en Misty, sino también en él; más precisamente, en sus sentimientos.

Había empezado a notar que algo estaba cambiando en su forma de mirar a Misty. Siempre supo que aquella jovencita con la que había crecido, le provocaba miles de cosas, pero lo ligaba a su amistad a base de la rivalidad, ahora podía comprender que no era tan así. Desde Tom hasta Bárbara y Victoria lo sabían… Había algo más, algo que lo ponía nervioso cuando ella jugaba con él, cuando se acercaba más de la cuenta, cuando lo abrazaba o cuando se quedaba dormida en el sillón apoyada en él, mientras veían alguna pelicula.

La Misty que él conocía había cambiado ante su mirada, ya no podía mirarla como antes y estaba asustado por eso. Lo que siempre quiso evitar con esa famosa "Ley de Confraternización" estaba sucediendo. ¿Es que realmente le gustaba? ¿Qué haría si eso fuera verdad? Él no quería un segundo fracaso en su vida, y que pudiera perderla como amiga le daba aún más miedo…

La ley de Confraternización se desquebrajaba frente a él y no sabía cómo iba a continuar la semana que le faltaba de convivencia…

…

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Misty acercándosele para acomodarle la corbata.

—Nervioso —y no era mentira, la cercanía lo mareaba y, más de una vez, había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no actuar impulsivamente.

—Me imagino —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No —Ash le negó y retrocedió un paso para alejarse, sacudiendo su cabeza. Misty siempre había sido lista, pero ahora parecía que se había convertido en una total despistada o en una maldita arpía. _¿Es que de verdad no notaba lo que provocaba en él cuando se acercaba o cuando le sonreía tan amorosamente?_

—La campaña fue un éxito, a todos les gustó. Ahora solo tienes que ir a aquellas oficinas, presentarla ante los empleados y frente a ella.

—Son casi tres meses sin verla —se dijo más para él que para ella.

—Lo sé —suspiró. Se volvió a acercar a Ash para terminar de acomodarle el traje—. Lamento tener que salir a última hora a Johto, pero prometo llegar a festejar cuando regrese.

—¿Festejar? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Obviamente! —dijo aplaudiendo—. Regreso el martes, se supone que para ese entonces la sentencia ya estará lista.

—¿Vamos a festejar mi divorcio? —preguntó recobrando su personalidad con una sonrisa ladeada. Misty sonrió con picardía ante aquella reacción. Le gustaba ese Ash, sin dudas.

—¡Por supuesto! —le guiñó— ¡Ese día haremos lo que quieras! —le propuso y Ash, por un par de segundos, tuvo una gran idea para festejar su libertad, pero era mejor desechar esa idea… por el momento— ¡Así que ve a terminar todo esto de una buena vez! —le dijo con ambos puños cerrados frente a ella. Luego retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó examinándolo, como corroborando que estuviera todo en su lugar.

Ash aprovechó para escanearla. Misty traía una blusa blanca de mangas anchas hasta los codos y una falda plato negra bastante corta, pero no dejaba de verse elegante, sobre todo con esos tacos negros que le daban aún mas forma a sus largas piernas.

Sacudió la cabeza, llamando la atención de Misty.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una vez más. Y Ash negó, pero, aunque la negativa estaba en sus palabras, en sus actos y gestos estaba claro que no. Así que, como buena hermana mayor, se acercó a Ash, puso sus manos en el rostro de éste y con una sonrisa, le dijo— ¡Todo estará bien, Ash, ya verás que en la noche serás nuevamente el hombre que todos adoramos!

Ash sonrió con algo de nervios y se movió. _¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso? ¡Realmente era una mujer cruel!_

Ash tomó el maletín donde tenía los documentos y las fichas de la presentación, se despidió de Misty y salió del departamento donde lo esperaría Tom. Misty saldría a Johto en tres horas más, así que tenía algo de tiempo.

Lo observó irse con el corazón latiendo bastante extraño.

Algo había cambiado en Ash, pero no lograba distinguir que era por más que lo observara. Sacudió su mano frente a ella y se fue hacia su habitación, tenía que terminar de armar su maleta antes de que las horas siguieran pasando.

…

Aunque llevaba un par de semanas trabajando para el área de publicidad de la Corporación Celeste, era la primera vez que visitaba ese edificio. Y como todo lo que le pertenecía a esa pelirroja perfeccionista, aquel edificio era espectacular.

Caminó hacia la puerta de cristal, cuando fue interceptado por ella, por la mujer con la que había estado casado. La observó, su cabello largo estaba tomado en una coleta alta que se mecía mientras se acercaba a él. Vestía un vestido bastante ajustado a su cuerpo en tonos negros y blancos; sonrió.

Porque, aunque ella pensaba que él estaba sonriéndole, Ash tenía en su mente que ese vestido se le vería mucho mejor en su compañera de vivienda.

—Hola Ash —lo saludó. Éste notó la sorpresa en la mirada azul de la chica, obviamente no esperaba verlo después de tres meses y mucho mejor que ella.

—Hola —soltó despreocupadamente—, ¿Dónde podemos finiquitar esto? —le preguntó directamente. No dejaría que ella tomara el control de la situación.

—En la cafetería, es lo bastante buena y aislada como para terminar con esto.

—Te sigo —le dijo, abriendo la puerta para que ella entrara y luego seguirla hasta dicho lugar. Dentro del edificio, Ash se encontró con varias personas que lo saludaban con un gesto de cabeza a lo que él solo respondía con una sonrisa, observaba de reojo a su ex quien parecía pensar que la gente la saludaba a ella. Volvió a sonreír, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que realmente lo saludaban a él?

—Todos me saludan —soltó la mujer con algo de fastidio cuando se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada del lugar—, dicen que mi nueva campaña va a ser un éxito.

—Ah —respondió no muy interesado, buscando la carpeta que tenían que firmar. Con algo de fastidio, la chica de cabellos oscuros buscó la carpeta que le correspondía a ella y la apoyó de mala forma en la mesa.

—¿Van a tomar algo? —preguntó la mesera, pero Ash interrumpió a su ex antes de que pudiera pedir algo.

—¿Podría ser luego? —respondió con una pregunta mientras le sonreía, sonrisa que incomodó a la chica junto a él— No quiero que se manche nada de estos papeles, terminamos y te llamamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok —dijo la chica sonriendo y se retiró.

—Eso es nuevo —comentó la mujer un tanto fastidiada, mientras tomaba la carpeta de Ash para firmarla. Ash la miró sin comprender a que venía su comentario, pero prefirió tomar la carpeta de ella para leerla y firmarla.

Cuando estuvo terminado el intercambio de firmas, ambos guardaron su carpeta correspondiente en su maletín. Ash estaba por llamar de nuevo a la mesera para ahora sí ordenar, cuando su -ahora sí- ex mujer se ponía de píe.

—¿No vas a tomar nada? —le preguntó, haciendo que la chica viniera por el pedido.

—No, tengo una presentación en unos minutos más y… —en eso vio entrar a su jefe a la cafetería, le hizo un gesto coqueta y Ash supo que esa era su nueva víctima. El hombre de cabello castaño claro se acercó rápido a la mesa.

—¡Ahí está! —dijo al acercársele, pero ignorando totalmente a la mujer, se acercó a Ash— ¡Señor Ketchum! —le hizo una reverencia— Estábamos esperándolo.

—Oh —haciéndose el importante terminó de hacer su pedido para dirigirle la mirada a quien estaba frente a él—. Eres Irwin, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor —afirmó él.

La mujer movía sus ojos azules de un lado a otro sin entender nada de lo que sucedía ante ella.

—¿Señor?

—¡Señorita Emma! —comentó Irwin recién notándola. Ash se rio internamente ante la reacción frustrada de la mujer, la conocía después de todo— ¿Se conocen?

Y antes de que la mujer de cabellera larga dijera algo, Ash volvió a interrumpirla.

—Acabamos de conocernos —dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Emma, como si fuera una simple desconocida. La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos azules—. Sé que es la modelo del comercial del resort de Isla Canela, así que la había invitado un café para hablar, pero supongo que no podrá ser. Señorita Paine —se puso de pie y, tras una pequeña reverencia, se alejó hacía la mujer rubia que recogía su pedido y lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

Ash llegó a Bárbara feliz de al fin liberarse de su ex, tomó el café y ambos salieron de la confitería con destino a la oficina que ocuparía ese día.

—¿Señor Irwin? —dijo Emma que aún observaba por donde se había ido Ash tras ser uso de su apellido de soltera— ¿Quién es él en realidad?

—¿El señor Ketchum? —preguntó señalando la salida con el dedo índice derecho. Tras recibir una afirmación. Irwin apretó los labios pensando cómo sería el título que debería tener Ash en ese lugar— ¿Mi jefe? —dijo señalándose, dejando aún peor a Emma.

Si Ash era el jefe de su jefe… ¿qué puesto tendría en esa agencia de publicidad?

—Es el gerente —afirmó—. La mujer con la que se fue es su secretaria, ¿bonita no crees? —sonrió— Incluso parece que hay química entre ellos.

Emma no dijo nada. Tomó su maletín y apretándolo con rabia salió del lugar en dirección a su pequeña oficina dentro de las instalaciones. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, gente con la que antes se había cruzado la volvían a saludar, aquello la confundió, pero terminó por darse cuenta que todos conocían a Ash. Todos conocían a su ex marido y que realmente no la habían saludado a ella sino a Ash.

Se sentía morir. Apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio y contó hasta diez. Ese día era su gran debut como modelo, no podía afligirse de esa forma, y menos ahora que era de nueva cuenta una mujer soltera y podría recibir invitaciones de hombres adinerados.

Con esa mentalidad, se acercó al baño para retocarse su maquillaje y esperar lucir esplendida.

…

En la oficina que tenía Ash momentáneamente ese día, el hombre observaba la firma de su ex en la sentencia de divorcio con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora era un hombre libre, un hombre con las riendas de su vida una vez más… La hora del reinicio había comenzado para él.

—¿Ash? —Bárbara lo interrumpió, observando su Tablet.

—Dime —dejó la carpeta de lado para observar a la joven rubia que tenía frente a él.

—La señorita Misty acaba de enviarle una información, que quizás quiera leer personalmente.

Ash le extendió la mano para que le diera la Tablet, ella se la pasó y Ash leyó el asunto del mensaje que ahí aparecía.

«Reunión con Albert Castell, Recursos Humanos de la Confederación Pokémon Kanto»

Ante aquel titular, Ash intercambió miradas con Bárbara, abrió el mensaje:

 _«¡Ash! Acabo de encontrarme con el Señor Castell aquí en el aeropuerto. ¿Sabías que el puesto al que ibas a ascender aún está disponible? Me han dicho que nadie dura en ese puesto desde que renunciaste, ¿No crees que es obra del destino? Me dijo que, si aún te interesa el puesto, vayas a verlo el lunes en su oficina a las diez de la mañana.»_

Ash bajó la Tablet y se la acercó a Bárbara.

—¿Le sucede algo? —preguntó ésta tomando la Tablet.

—¿Hace cuánto que trabajamos juntos? —le preguntó.

—El lunes se cumplen tres meses, incluso Misty ya dejó firmado su cheque por el fin del contrato —respondió con una sonrisa, pero Ash no se veía nada contento.

—Ya veo —susurró más para él que para su secretaria. Casi no se había dado cuenta del paso de las semanas. Ya habían pasado los tres meses. El lunes cobraría su ultimo cheque, con el que su deuda con Misty estaría saldada. No supo cómo sentirse.

—¿Ash? —volvió a decir Bárbara, pero éste no parecía reaccionar por lo que volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Está bien? —preguntó claramente preocupada.

—La verdad no mucho, pero —se puso de pie—, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Llegaron a la sala de conferencias, donde varias personas del personal se encontraban en el recinto junto con diversos medios de comunicación. Misty no hacía nada a la ligera.

Antes de que Ash subiera a hablar, lo hizo Bárbara para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

—Buenos días —saludó la rubia—, para presentarles la nueva publicidad de esta compañía para el Resort de Isla Canela, les pido un aplauso para el gerente subrogante, Ash Ketchum.

Ante el aplauso, Ash recibió la sonrisa de ánimo de su secretaria antes de subir al estrado a hablarle a la gente.

—Buenos días a todos, gusto en saludarlos, soy Ash Ketchum y fui encargado de presentarles el nuevo spot publicitario del Resort de Isla Canela de la corporación Celeste. Quiero agradecerle al equipo creativo, han hecho un excelente trabajo con esto y la dueña ha quedado encantada. Sin que perdamos más tiempo, veamos la publicidad.

El recinto se oscureció y tras Ash apareció una pantalla donde se transmitió el spot publicitario. Mostraba distintos escenarios de isla Canela, resaltado la majestuosidad de aquella isla con las personas en contraluz.

Emma desde su asiento se movió incómoda. ¿Era una broma aquello? ¡Solo salía la sombra de ella en ese comercial!

Ash volvió a tomar la palabra tras los aplausos.

—La temática de contraluz resalta lo importante del lugar, las vistas maravillosas y el relax que podrán encontrar en este resort. ¿A cuántos ya les ha dado ganas de viajar a la isla? —preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual no tardó en contagiar a los presentes que estaban preguntando por la disponibilidad del mismo— La publicidad iniciará su circulación en los medios de comunicación a partir del lunes. ¡Ayuden por favor a la buena distribución del resort! —pidió haciendo una media reverencia— Gracias a todos por venir. Hay un pequeño coctel que se realizará en la sala continua por si gustan quedarse un momento más —tras eso, se bajó del estrado con dirección a su oficina, sabía que alguien le seguiría los pasos, y ese alguien no era Bárbara justamente.

—¿Te estás vengando de mí? —escuchó que Emma le decía a sus espaldas, Ash llegó a la puerta de su oficina y la mantuvo abierta para que ella ingresara, no iba a armar un show gratuito en el lugar.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere señorita Paige —dijo Ash fingiendo no comprender a lo que iba la mujer de cabellos oscuros. El hombre se sentó en su sillón tras el escritorio—. ¿Por qué estaría vengándome de usted?

—¡No te hagas Ash! —gruñó apretando los puños— ¡Has arruinado mi debut! ¡Nadie reconocerá mi sombra! —protestó.

—Déjeme repetírselo —dijo apoyando los codos en el escritorio para luego apoyar su mentón en las manos entrelazadas—. No entiendo que tengo que ver yo, en algo que hizo un equipo creativo…

—¡No te hagas! —protestó nuevamente apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de forma brusca, manteniéndole la mirada. Ash observó detenidamente a esa mujer, ¿cómo había podido estar tan enamorado de ella? Aquella mirada azul de Emma ya no le transmitía nada.

—Mire señorita Paige —susurró manteniéndole la mirada fijamente—, como escuchó decir a mi secretaria, soy el gerente subrogante. El Gerente General de la compañía, el señor Owen, está ocupado en estos momentos y se me ha invitado a tomar su lugar momentáneamente —le informó—. Ya que tiene problemas, debería discutir su contrato con él cuando renueve sus funciones. Mientras en cuanto lo que se trata de mi persona, solo puedo decirle que su sombra se veía bastante bien en el spot —completó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que solo irritó a la mujer.

—¡Arceus! —gritó la mujer separándose del escritorio— ¿Cómo pude estar tan enamorada de ti? —gruñó— ¡Eres desesperante!

—Últimamente me hago la misma pregunta todos los días —respondió de forma tan relajada, que estaba seguro que ni Misty se la creería.

—¡Por suerte no tengo que volver a verte nunca más! —protestó, para girarse hacia la puerta.

—Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo —volvió a decir, con total tranquilidad. Emma abrió la puerta indignada, justo cuando llegaba Bárbara, se la comió con la mirada y luego se fue del lugar.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó la rubia observando a Ash.

—Sí —respondió este cerrando los ojos—. Ahora todo está bien.

…

Ash llegó al departamento con la clara intención de no despertar hasta el lunes. Aunque Pikachu lo odiara por tenerlo en el centro pokémon la mayor parte del tiempo, prefería dejarlo así a que lo viera como se sentía.

El cansancio mental le pasó la cuenta.

Cuando despertó eran más de las tres de la tarde del día sábado. Comió algo rápido y siguió durmiendo. Dormir para no pensar en que sería de su vida de ahora en más.

…

El lunes lo encontró en ciudad Verde, vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa celeste de cuello azul, la cual tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados. Se sentía cómodo con esa ropa, así que con ella se fue a visitar al señor Castell en el edificio de la liga Pokémon.

En cuanto dio su nombre, la secretaria lo dejo pasar.

—Ash, muchacho —lo saludó el señor Castell, un hombre mayor de cabello gris y gafas alargadas—. El gusto que me da volver a verte —le dijo indicándole la silla para que tomara asiento—. Mira, tengo una reunión en unos minutos más así que voy a ir directo al grano —se sentó tras su escritorio y le entregó una carpeta roja— El puesto de gerente en relaciones de bienestar Pokémon sigue disponible desde que te fuiste hace poco más de un año —le indicó—. En caso de que aún te interese tener ese puesto, ahí te detalla lo que te ofrecemos, así como también un departamento en ciudad Verde para que estés más cerca del trabajo y no tengas que viajar todos los días desde ciudad Celeste —le explicó—. Misty me comentó que estabas viviendo con ella —Ash afirmó con la cabeza mientras revisaba aquellos papeles. Prácticamente era su sueño de adulto hecho realidad. Estaría demente si decía que no.

—En caso de aceptar, ¿Cuándo iniciaría? —preguntó terminando de ojear las hojas del contrato.

—Cuanto antes mejor —dijo Castell con una sonrisa—, no podemos seguir teniendo ese puesto desocupado Ash —le indicó— Así que sería genial que pudieras cerrar todos tus asuntos e iniciar lo antes posible.

—El jueves es primero —comentó Ash observando su contrato—. ¿Le parece que inicie ese día?

—¡Genial! —el hombre dio un aplauso y se puso de pie, invitando a Ash a acompañarlo a la reunión, para presentarlo ante el resto del personal.

…

Ash llegó al departamento de Misty con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, y aunque el roedor en su hombro parecía mirarlo con curiosidad, no había obtenido nada de información todavía. Para Ash, todo estaba encaminándose perfectamente. Había tomado el puesto que tanto tiempo espero, tendría un departamento precioso con vista a las colinas de ciudad Verde, lo que le facilitaría visitar al viejo profesor Oak y a su madre más seguido. Después de todo, cuando llegara ante Delia con la sentencia de divorcio en mano, estaba seguro que ella iba a estar feliz. Le agradaba Emma, pero sabía que su hijo no era tan feliz con ella.

Y ahora que la recordaba… hace muchos meses que no veía a su mamá.

Quizás cuando se mudará a ciudad Verde, pasaría a verla… Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se quedó paralizado.

Se mudaría, dejaría de habitar ese departamento. Dejaría de tener la majestuosa vista del estadio Celeste desde los ventanales del edificio y sobre todo… dejaría de vivir con Misty.

Aquello sabía que le costaría aceptar. Pese al carácter de la pelirroja, era fácil convivir con ella. Siempre lo había sido y, por eso, ella era su mejor amiga.

—Mejor amiga… —se dijo en voz alta cayendo sobre el sofá—. ¿seré muy hipócrita si sigo llamándola así? —lanzó la cabeza hacia el respaldo y cubrió su mirada con el antebrazo—. Está claro que eso no es lo que siento en realidad por ella.

Pikachu observaba todo sin comprender, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue acercarse a su entrenador y rozar su rostro contra la mejilla derecha de éste. Ash sonrió producto de las cosquillas y lo tomó en brazos.

—Pikachu —le susurró—, ahora si vamos a poder pasar mucho tiempo juntos...

…

El día martes en la mañana empezó a guardar sus cosas. No tenía mucho que digamos, pero quería tener todo listo para partir al otro día a ciudad Verde, alistarse y poder entrar a trabajar sin problemas al otro día.

Su nueva vida estaba a punto de iniciar.

Salió de su habitación para prepararse algo de almorzar, cuando su teléfono sonó indicándole un nuevo mensaje. Lo tomó y revisó. Automáticamente una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios cuando vio el remitente: era Misty.

 _«Acabo de subir al avión de regreso a casa. Estaré ahí en tres horas. ¿Comemos juntos? ¡Pasaré a comprar algo!»_

Ash sonrió y le dio a responder.

 _«Estaba a punto de almorzar…»_

 _«¡Te la aguantas!» la orden hizo que Ash volviera a sonreír._

 _«Más vale que lo que traigas sea de verdad algo rico»_

 _«Para chuparse los dedos, te lo prometo»_

 _«Ya»_ respondió con negación _«Comeré una fruta mientras llegas»_

 _«Buen chico»_ contestó Misty acompañado de un emoji sonriendo «Nos vemos hermanito»

—¡Odio esa palabra! —protestó el entrenador, mientras iba a la cocina por una manzana.

…

Cuando Misty llegó, ingresó a la casa con una caja de pizza, seguida por Tom quien traía la maleta de la pelirroja en su mano derecha. Ash negó con la cabeza al verlos. No sabía por qué había dudado de que ésta llegara con una pizza.

—¿Qué? —protestó al ver la cara de su compañero de vivienda. La pelirroja dejó la caja de pizza en la mesa de la cocina y luego se volvió hacia Tom para despedirlo con una sonrisa agradeciendo su trabajo.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió Ash de él, antes de que cerrara la puerta— Pensé que iba a comer con nosotros —comentó.

—No —negó Misty con una sonrisa, abriendo las bolsas que traía, de donde sacó un par de latas de cerveza y una botella de Champagne.

—¿Champagne? —preguntó confundido al ver la botella perlada en manos de la pelirroja.

—¡por supuesto! —exclamó— ¡Hay que celebrar que eres un hombre soltero una vez más!

—Siento que no me gusta el champagne —comentó sin quitarle la mirada a la botella.

—¿Por qué? —la pelirroja lo observaba confundida.

—Le tengo algo de respeto, siento que no seremos nosotros mismos cuando tomemos eso…

—Ay Ash —soltó la pelirroja riéndose—. ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Casarnos?

—Eso sería un deja vú —comentó más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¡Tranquilo, no pasará nada!

—Si tú lo dices…

La pizza se había terminado cuando Misty volvió a cargar las copas de ambos con el resto del champagne. Tomó su copa y la alzó en dirección de Ash. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios, estaban totalmente relajados.

—¡Vamos a brindar porque mi hermanito, aquí presente, ha sido liberado de Emma!

—¡No me llames hermanito! —comentó Ash a regañadientes— Lo odio…

—Ohhh —Misty bajó la copa, mirándolo con curiosidad— ¿de verdad? —preguntó observándolo, como si pudiera descifrar lo que decía con solo verlo— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre —declaró terminado de un solo golpe, el líquido que tenía en su copa—. Estoy fastidiado de todo este jueguito de hermanos.

—Pensé que te gustaba ese juego —Misty apoyó el codo en la mesa y luego su rostro sobre la mano con una sonrisa.

—Lo detesto —confirmó una vez más.

—Vaya —Misty cerró los ojos aun sonriendo—, no lo sabía.

—Incluso me gustaría empezar otro juego —dijo Ash observando hacia el living, donde Pikachu dormía tras el atracón de comida que Misty le había traído de Johto.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Misty aún más intrigada que antes, algo en ella estaba latiendo por la adrenalina que sentía por ese hablar tan pausado que Ash estaba usando…

—Uno donde mando mi dichosa ley de confraternización al carajo —Misty no pudo reaccionar, porque cuando abrió los ojos, Ash la había tomado con ambas manos del rostro y había apoyado sus labios sobre los de ella.

Y por la chispa que se generó entre ellos, sabían que no iban a terminar ahí.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rincón de Sire~**

Chan! Chan! Chan! ¿Entendieron la referencia? xD

Volaron chispas y no por culpa de Pikachu... ¿Qué pasará ahora entre este par? ¡Ya saben, si ven Champagne en mis fics SatoKasu... significa peligro xD

Podrán encontrar a Emma en mi página: Los Castigaré en el nombre de los Pokémon de Agua entre hoy y mañana.

.

Ahora a responder reviews :)

Pokeshipping Fun2018: Gracias por tus palabras.

AlaskWinter: No solo huele a amor en el aire xD Jajaja .-. Gracias por la paciencia!

mimato bombon kou: Misty ahora hace venganzas intelectuales. ¡Gracias por leer, y por la espera!

Pelacachi: Lo de sus puños me suena de algo pero no lo recuerdo n_nU ¡Y la ley ya jodio! Gracias por el arreglo, lo corregí en cuanto lo mencionaste :)

Pokeshipping-Fan-NaLu: ¡Este también es largo para compensar la demora! Gracias por leer.

LAdyKya0: Si vuelves a notar algo raro me avisas nomás xD Y no, no es un delito, pero planificaba uno... es más tema moral.. y lo de la policia no tiene porqué enterarse que nada le pasaría XD

Azaak Damian: Me pasé un poquito del 2 de abril... Amé el papel de Misty en este fic, quizás le saque jugo en algun otro... ¡Gracias por pasarte!

KasuAlecita: ¡Gracias! Y sí, acertaste totalmente xDD

sgtrinidad9: ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, era una aparecida xD No veía a ninguna en ese papel, así que opte por una inventada xD

darkdan-sama: Misty actuó con la mente xD jajjaja ¡Gracias por leer! Y aguantar la espera!

Brocki: Antes muerto será actualizado tras terminar este fic... Solo queda un capitulo! Saludos!

Anonimo: ¡Gracias por leer! Me tardé pero aquí estamos!

Oriana Star: ¡Thank you!

Yamiiil: ¡GRacias! Te salvaste de la espera, la continuación llego luego xD

.

En fin, nos leemos pronto...

No sé cuando... xD Pero vean los avances en mi página o/

Matta ne~

.

Sire~


	6. Hombre Liberado

**Bien, antes de iniciar con el capitulo final, solo quiero decirle que después de escribir y borrar este capítulos miles de veces, al fin pude escribir lo que quería, la escena que pensé cuando inicie este fic...**

 **Me da lata que siempre me pase esto con los finales, ¿se han dado cuenta de que siempre pasa lo mismo? El único donde no pasó esto fue en 30 días porque el final estaba escrito desde el día 1 ;o;**

 **Pero bueno, a veces es mejor, porque se me ocurren cosas que antes no se me hubieran ocurrido.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic, por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores.**

 **No sé cuando nos volvamos a leer en una historia nueva... pero... hasta pronto :)**

 **...**

 **Ley de Confraternización**

 **VI**

 **Hombre Liberado**

…

Se despertó de golpe y bastante desorientado. Le dolía cada partícula de su cuerpo, pero a su vez, se sentía tan relajado que no le importaba. Notó su cuerpo enredado en una suave sábana de seda color celeste bordada y el vaivén producto del colchón de agua, le hizo recordar que no estaba en su habitación, levantó el antebrazo y cubrió su mirada sonriendo. ¿Realmente lo había hecho? ¿Realmente había mandado su dichosa ley de confraternización al carajo, después de todos esos años?

No podía creerlo, pero siendo que estaba en la habitación de ella, y no en la suya… todo parecía indicar que sí.

…

La había besado, después de todos esos meses se había atrevido a hacerlo, aunque nunca esperó que la pelirroja le respondiera de tal forma que terminó arrastrándolo con ella, hasta su habitación.

 _«Descuida, realmente no tengo un cuarto rojo»_ le había dicho con sus labios apoyados contra los de él, mientras abría la puerta y lo invitaba a entrar.

Y una vez dentro de la habitación, todo desapareció para ellos, tal cual la ropa que ambos vestían. Ash cayó sobre Misty en la cama y la miró, esperando que le dijera algo, una señal para parar o detenerse, pero la pelirroja solo actuó, enseguida atrapó sus labios con los de ella para volver a la acción.

Estuvieron un rato ahí, jugando a los besos, a recorrerse y descubriendo una nueva forma de conocerse. Cuando la situación ya no daba para más, Misty usó su fuerza para zafarse de Ash y dejarlo debajo de ella.

—¿Misty? —dijo éste mirándola, la pelirroja tenía un claro brillo de desafío mezclado con la pasión que desprendía cada uno de sus poros.

—Tú sabes… me gusta tomar el control —respondió, y antes de que el otro pudiera alegar, Misty volvió a besarlo y él no se quejó ya que aquella posición les daba un acceso privilegiado a las curvas de su amiga… ¿Siempre había tenido aquella anatomía?

Se sentía un completo idiota por no notar aquello antes, pero desde ese mismo instante iba a disfrutarlo complemente.

…

Salió de sus recuerdos para levantarse, encontrando su ropa acomodada en el borde de la marquesa, sonrió negando con la cabeza. Aquella mujer no dejaba de ser cuadrada ni en esos momentos.

Se vistió adecuadamente antes de salir de la habitación de Misty, era miércoles y era el día en que Toña iba al departamento, no quería darle una escena desagradable.

Cuando salió, ya vestido, se encontró con el departamento vacío, Toña no había llegado.

—Le pedí a Toña que no venga —le dijo una voz, Ash sonrió y se acercó a Misty, pero se detuvo antes de poder tenerla cerca. De pronto, podría sentir como si el ataque «frío polar» lo dejara sin puntos de vida— Hice el desayuno —le comentó indicándole un plato, ella ya había terminado.

—Buenos días —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar.

—Buenos días, Ash —dijo poniéndose de pie, lucía un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón rojo con una blusa blanca—. La puerta de esa habitación —le dijo señalando la que él usaba, en ese momento le dejó claro que ya no era de él, se sintió incomodo—, estaba abierta y noté la maleta. ¿Te vas hoy?

—Eso pensaba —respondió.

—Ya veo —se quedó en silencio, como si pensara algo, pero solo se acercó al sillón por su cartera tipo tote, negra—. Me voy a la oficina, fue bueno haber podido ayudarte todo este tiempo —le sonrió, pero Ash no se sintió alegre, sabía que algo había, pero se lo estaba callando.

—Misty —la llamó, pero ésta levantó la mano para que no la interrumpiera.

—Ash, espero que de ahora en adelante te pasen puras cosas buenas, te las mereces —le hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Me alegra ver que has vuelto a ser el hombre que me gusta ver en ti —apretó sus labios e hizo un pequeño balanceo sobre sus tacones agujas— Éxitos en tu nueva vida —dijo antes de girar y perderse tras la puerta que conducía al exterior del departamento.

Quería seguirla, por Arceus que quería, pero sus pies no se movían, estaban tan paralizados como su cerebro.

Tras la puerta no había un panorama muy distinto, la pelirroja estaba apoyada contra ella con los ojos cerrados. ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Aquella mañana había visto todo con otros ojos, despertar junto a Ash había sido una de las sensaciones más maravillosas de toda su vida, pero cuando notó la maleta lista, recordó que su amigo debía seguir camino y que ella, por más que quisiera decirle que se quedara, no lo haría. Nunca había podido y menos ahora que apenas era un hombre libre.

Se separó de la puerta, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con frialdad una vez más. Iría a trabajar y a mantener su cabeza ocupada en cosas que sí podía resolver, en cosas en donde si tenía el control absoluto.

…

Varias semanas después, en uno de los edificios de la liga Pokémon se ubicaba la oficina que ocupaba actualmente Ash Ketchum, Gerente encargado del Bienestar Pokémon. Él adoraba su trabajo, no solo porque Pikachu estaba con él en la oficina la mayor parte del tiempo, sino que convivía con tantos Pokémon que había encontrado una buena terapia en su trabajo para no pensar en nada de lo que había vivido los últimos años, los últimos meses.

Aquello lo mantuvo distraído y enfocado en su trabajo hasta que una llamada de Brock volvió a sentarlo a su realidad al contarle lo de su ex mujer.

«¿Y qué pasó con Emma?» preguntó con curiosidad el doctor Pokémon.

—Tengo entendido que se fue a una región muy lejana, donde nadie la reconozca —le comentó.

«Pero, ¿publicidad a contra luz? ¿Cómo se les ocurrió esa brillante idea?»

—Por una broma —comentó Ash perdiéndose en sus pensamientos…

…

— _¡No se me ocurre nada! —protestó Misty tirando el lápiz sobre la mesa de centro donde estaban trabajando, ambos se habían sentado sobre la alfombra a tramar que harían con la publicidad en la que participaría Emma._

— _A mí, menos —protestó Ash levantándose y tapando parte de la lámpara de pie que tenía tras él, generando un poco de sombra sobre Misty. Con una sonrisa, empezó a jugar con sus manos frente a la lámpara para que Misty se viera afectada por las sombras que realizaba._

— _Ash, no seas infantil —le pidió llevando la mano derecha a su vista para cubrírsela._

— _No soy infantil —protestó, parándose erguido en su lugar, para luego sonreír y hacer una sombra de lo que parecía ser una mariposa—. ¡Soy un insecto, vengo a comerme a Misty!_

— _¡Ash! —protestó la mujer frente a él poniéndose de pie y, en eso, se lo quedó mirando._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡contra luz! —exclamó de la nada, asustándolo un poco. Se levantó y se acercó a él, lo tomó del rostro y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla—. ¡Gracias Ash! —volvió a exclamar, soltándolo para volver a trabajar en su libreta— Una publicidad a contra luz._

 _Ash se quedó ahí parado, paralizado por la acción de Misty, pero no podía negar que, por alguna extraña razón, aquello le encantó._

 _Con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, se arrodilló junto a la mesa de centro para seguir trabajando con ella._

…

«¿Ash?» «¿Ash?» el mencionado, parecía no responder ante ninguna de sus palabras. Así que suspiró y probó otra táctica. «¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Misty?»

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó hacia el teléfono.

«¿No te llegó la invitación?» Brock parecía confuso por la situación «Es el evento del año, son sus diez años oficiales a la cabeza del corporativo»

—Pues la verdad, no, no ha llegado nada para mí.

«Qué raro…» Brock se quedó en silencio por un momento «¿Seguro que no pasó nada entre ustedes mientras vivieron juntos?»

—¡Qué no! —protestó una vez más, rojo de la vergüenza que sentía por mentirle y recordar lo que pasó.

«Bueno tal vez»

—Espera Brock —Ash dejó el teléfono un momento y observó a Tera, su secretaria, quien ingresó a la oficina y se acercó a él, sin cerrar la puerta— ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento —se disculpó, con una pequeña reverencia—, quería llamarlo, pero tiene el teléfono ocupado —tras esas palabras, Ash observó el teléfono en su mano y, tras decirle un rápido «luego te llamo» a Brock, cortó la llamada.

—Disculpa —dijo bastante avergonzado por la situación.

—No se preocupe —movió los labios indecisa, prácticamente se había olvidado a que había entrado, Ash solo la observó tomar su coleta castaña y retorcerla entre las manos, nerviosa.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Es que llevamos trabajando juntos dos meses, y queríamos saber con los demás, si puede —apretó los labios— ir a tomar algo después de las horas del trabajo.

Ash se mostró sorprendido, pero no pudo responder ante un golpe a la puerta abierta, tanto él como su secretaria observaron a la mujer elegante que se asomaba.

—¡Misty! —dijo Ash poniéndose de pie casi inmediatamente.

—Disculpa —dijo sonriendo, aunque estaba claro que no se sentía para nada feliz—, ¿Cuánto más me tendrás esperando aquí?

—¡Oh verdad! —la atolondrada secretaria «como Misty la bautizó mentalmente» se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia y luego miró a Ash— Lo siento, realmente había entrado para informarle que deseaban verlo —afligida, frunció los hombros esperando algún tipo de regaño, pero nunca llegó.

—Déjanos solos —fue lo único que dijo Ash, sin dejar de observar a la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él, dos meses después de todo lo que había sucedido.

La secretaria se apuró a salir de la oficina, dándole el paso a Misty para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—No es una secretaria muy eficiente —protestó Misty caminando hacia el escritorio, sus tacones azules retumbaban en el piso flotante de la oficina.

—Nadie será como Bárbara —le comentó con una sonrisa indicándole el asiento frente a él— Por cierto, ¿cómo están? —cuando Misty se sentó abriendo su chaleco azul, observó la blusa celeste de volados que vestía con toda la elegancia que ella poseía ahora.

—Extrañándote —dijo sin mirarlo, por lo que Ash se preguntó si ella también lo extrañaría.

—¿Buscas algo? —preguntó, al verla mirar en todas direcciones.

—Pensé que podías estar con Pikachu en la oficina.

—Puedo y lo hago —sonrió, mirando la nada por un momento—, pero mi Pokémon es bastante popular en la oficina, así que pasa visitando a las secretarias de todos los pisos. Ya vendrá cuando se sienta satisfecho de tantas manzanas.

—Vaya —exclamó al fin mirándolo—, tan popular como el entrenador.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Ash que no había alcanzado a escuchar.

—No, nada —tomó su cartera y la abrió—, a lo que vine —sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó—. Vine a entregarte la tarjeta de invitación de la fiesta que daré.

—Wow —exclamó, haciéndose el sorprendido— Misty Waterflower, entregando invitaciones ella misma en persona —tomó la invitación de su mano y se la quedó viendo—. Aunque si hubieras enviado a Victoria o a Bárbara hubiera sido suficiente, ¿para qué venir hasta aquí?

—Ellas están ocupadas, así que vas a tener que conformarte con verme a mí —aquella respuesta que salió de los labios de la pelirroja solo lo hicieron sonreír.

—Sabes —dijo, dejando la tarjeta a un lado, para apoyar los codos en el escritorio y luego apoyar su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas—, en algún momento de estos meses, el hielo opaco se hizo tan trasparente como el cristal.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, que puedo leer muy bien lo que piensas —le respondió, y cuando el ceño de Misty se frunció, Ash amplió su sonrisa—. Y no, no quiero apostar mi cabeza a eso que estás pensando.

Su comentario solo enojó a la pelirroja, que se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Ya entregué la invitación, me voy —dijo, caminando hasta la puerta. Ash que había permanecido con una sonrisa, la quitó en cuanto ella apoyó la mano en el picaporte.

—¿Éste va a ser el juego? —preguntó confundido— ¿Así van a quedar las cosas? —Misty alejó la mano del picaporte para mirarlo, confundida— ¿Vamos a seguir actuando como si las barreras, entre nosotros, nunca se cayeron? —ante el silencio de Misty, se puso de pie para caminar hasta ella— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Misty? No recuerdo haber caído solo —le dijo mirándola fijamente—, no fui yo solo, fuimos ambos. Y no entiendo que ha pasado, algo ha cambiado y no sé si es para bien o para mal —apretó con fuerza sus puños y exclamó a viva voz, sin importarle si escuchaban tras la puerta— ¡Llevo dos meses sin respuestas y aunque trato de ahogarme en el trabajo como tú, yo no soy tan fuerte mentalmente!

Misty también apretó sus puños, la rabia y los sentimientos encontrados que venía arrastrando, desde que se vieron por última vez, fueron más fuerte que ella.

—Yo no soy tan fuerte —susurró.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Tú me haces sentir miedo! —le soltó prácticamente en un grito— Tú eres la única persona que me desestabiliza —dijo mirándose las manos—. La única persona que tiene el poder de cambiar mi humor a su santa voluntad y me hace sentir insegura.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sin poder creer ninguna de esas palabras, pero cuando ella lo miró, supo que no mentía. La verdad estaba en sus ojos verdes lleno de lágrimas que no iba a soltar.

—No sabía que pensar —corrió la mirada y volvió a apretar los puños—. Actué por instinto, contigo todo es así. Pero tras pensarlo me llené de inseguridades, ¿Qué era eso que había pasado con nosotros? Nos dejamos llevar, sí. Pero, al menos yo, por lo que sentía —le confesó, haciendo que Ash retroceda un paso—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? Yo tampoco tengo respuesta para eso. Solo sé, que eso no sucedió en un buen momento. Acaso, ¿fue el festejo de tu divorcio acostarte con tu mejor amiga?

—¡Misty, no! —trató de decirle, pero ella siguió hablando.

—Decidí que mejor iba a darte tiempo, quizás las cosas se salieron de control por todo el estrés que cargabas durante ese tiempo —Ash quiso volver a interrumpirla, pero no lo dejo—. Decidí esperar, quizás necesitabas disfrutar de tu libertad un poco. Traté de convencerme de muchas cosas, pero quería ver qué fue lo que pasó, quería saber si aquello fue por más que solo algo que sucedió o podía albergar algo más profundo entre nosotros. Pero no encontré respuestas a eso tampoco. Por eso vine, pensé que si te veía podía encontrar esas respuestas y…

—Y las encontramos, o al menos, un indicio de ellas —dijo, sin importarle el resto de las palabras. Lo que ya había dicho era suficiente para que su mente se aclarara rápidamente. Se acercó a su escritorio una vez más, tomó la invitación y se acercó a ella.

—¿Ash?

—Veamos que pasa —le dijo con una sonrisa—, busquemos esa respuesta final juntos. ¿Qué dices? —le propuso— ¿Vienes conmigo a esta fiesta?

La mujer lo miró confundido alternando su mirada en la invitación y la sonrisa que Ash tenía en su rostro. Definitivamente, aquel hombre frente a ella no dejaba de desestabilizarla. Lo había hecho con diez años, y seguía aún ahora con dieciocho años más encima. Aspiró profundo recordando su compostura y ladeó su sonrisa.

—Esa fiesta la doy yo, ¿recuerdas?

Ash hizo como si le prestara atención a la tarjeta de color celeste con detalles en negro y la volvió a mirar como si aquello no fuera importante.

—¿Y? —le dijo— ¿Dónde viste un anfitrión que llegue a tiempo y no se haga de rogar? ¡Vayamos juntos!

—¿Cómo una cita?

Ash pareció buscarle el significado a esa palabra, pero luego terminó afirmando.

—Bueno, nos salteamos varios pasos, pero si, hagamos que sea una cita —volvió a sonreírle— ¿Qué dices?

—Quiero estar a las nueve en la fiesta —le dijo.

—No hay problema —respondió manteniéndole la mirada. Estuvieron varios segundos así, hasta que completó la frase—, la puntualidad es un hábito que conseguí en la Corporación Celeste.

…

Eran ocho de la noche, del día del evento del Corporativo Celeste cuando Ash llegó al departamento de Misty llevándose una sorpresa bastante extraña. La pelirroja si bien estaba maquillada y peinada para la ocasión, vestía su buzo descolorido, con una sonrisa lo hizo pasar al interior del departamento.

—Eso es puntualidad —comentó, aunque notó que la mirada café del hombre estaba pegada a su ropa— ¿Qué?

—Si llegamos a durar más de un mes, recuérdame regalarte otro de esos buzos —le dijo sin planear mucho aquello.

Misty se cruzó de brazos como si defendiera al pobre conjunto de vestir.

—Pero me gusta —dijo con cara de pena, haciendo que Ash sonriera—. Oye… espera.

—¿Qué?

—¿Si duramos más de un mes? —lo miró, fingiendo no saber a qué iba aquella frase— ¿Qué está esperando de mí, señor Ketchum? —completó nuevamente cubriéndose el torso con ambos brazos cruzados frente a ella.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco, pero tras mirarla decidió seguirle el juego.

—Lo mismo que usted está esperando de mí, señorita Waterflower —y tras sonreírle, Misty apretó sus labios— ¿qué?

—Hagamos el reto más interesante, a un año —exclamó moviendo su brazo derecho como si estuviera afirmando algo— ¿Qué te parece?

—De acuerdo —afirmó Ash. En eso una pequeña alarma sonó, haciendo que la pelirroja corriera a su habitación.

—¡Voy a terminar de vestirme, vengo de inmediato!

—Te esperaré.

…

Cuando Misty terminó de arreglarse, bajó, junto con Ash, luciendo un bellísimo vestido turquesa en corte sirena. Llegó hasta Tom que la esperaba para llevarla al centro de eventos, quien se sorprendió de volver a ver a Ash otra vez.

—Me permite unas palabras, señor Ketchum —dijo Tom con todo respeto, mientras ayudaban a Misty a subir al auto.

—Dime.

—No vuelva a desaparecer —comentó el chofer, haciendo que Misty lo llamara por su nombre—, la señorita no la pasó nada bien.

—¡Tom! —protestó molesta. Ambos hombres la miraron, pero Ash tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, Tom, vas a volver a verme seguido por aquí —dijo Ash, dándole una palmada en el brazo, antes de rodear el auto para subir por el otro lado.

Misty estaba dentro del auto con los brazos cruzados, totalmente fastidiada.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó Ash buscando su mirada con toda la inocencia que podía aparentar.

—¿Quieres que ahora te ponga yo, bajo la ley de confraternización? —le preguntó mirándolo de reojo, Ash automáticamente se sentó en su asiento como un niño chico que fue regañado.

—La ley fue abolida —le recordó—, ya no tiene validez.

—Ya veremos… hermanito —le dijo, moviendo el labio como si fuera un Growlithe a punto de atacar.

—Prefiero el termino, novio, gracias —le retrucó, y antes de que pudiera ella decirle algo, solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándola aún más incapaz de hacer o decir algo— ¡Bien, Tom, vámonos! —pidió, para que éste se pusiera en camino—. Hay una fiesta a la que llegar —buscó la mano de la pelirroja y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, para luego darle un beso en la mano—, juntos.


End file.
